Harry Potter i Ścieżka Wygnańca
by Amaros
Summary: Harry Potter ma poparcie u wszystkich Huncwotów. Postanawia wymyślić sposób na pozbycie się Voldemorta raz na zawsze. Zmusza go do wskrzeszenia swoich rodziców i ojca chrzestnego, a następnie ucieka z cząstką jego duszy w sobie. W międzyczasie Albus Dumbledore żądny władzy i siły próbuje zrobić ze szkoły swoją własną armię. Czy uda mu się zrealizować swoje plany?
1. R1 Rodzina Huncwotów

**Od autora:** W opowiadaniu będą pojawiać się niecenzuralne słowa. Jeżeli takie słownictwo nie jest dla Ciebie odpowiednie NIE CZYTAJ! Historia odbiega od kanonu, niektóre wydarzenia się pojawiły, inne nie (lub pojawiły się w odmienionej kolejności). Historia dzieje się po piątym roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie.

 **Wakacje - Nora**

Chłopak z burzą czarnych włosów leżał nad stawem, spoglądając na malowniczy krajobraz "swojego królestwa". Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Lubił tak nazywać Norę, jego drugi dom zaraz po Hogwarcie. Jednak kąciki jego ust szybko zjechały w dół, gdy ponownie uświadomił sobie swój los, na który przeklinał nie pierwszy i nawet nie setny raz.

Co mu pozostało? A raczej co mu pozostawiła szuja, która miała czelność zwać się Lordem? Niekontrolowane prychnięcie spowodowało, że dziewczyna u jego boku przekręciła się niespokojnie, pogrążona w popołudniowej drzemce. Spojrzał na nią czule i skarcił się w duchu za odgłosy godne Krzywołapa.

Minęło już piętnaście lat, odkąd zmuszony został do zmierzenia się ze swoim losem. Do pogodzenia się z faktem, że jest jakimś Wybrańcem. Ludzie patrzyli na niego jak na najnowszy model miotły. Nikt z tych ludzi nigdy nie pomyślał, że brakuje mu rodziców. Nikt nawet nie przejął się, że jego chrzestny zginął w ministerstwie. Nikt! Ale wszyscy mieli czelność oczekiwać, że stanie z nimi do zdjęcia, uśmiechnięty jakby te jebane piętnaście lat nie odcisnęło na nim piętna. Ministerstwo oczekiwało, że stanie się teraz Chłopcem-Na-Pokaz. Piętnaście lat - powtórzył kolejny raz w myślach.

Przygotowania do swojego planu zaczął już na początku piątego roku, kiedy to dusza psychopaty Croucha po turnieju została wyssana przez dementora, a szansa na uniewinnienie jego chrzestnego przepadła przez niekompetencję Knota. Wtedy też dowiedział się od Dumbledore'a o Horkruksach. Kiedy między wierszami wyczytał, że był hodowany przez starca tylko po to, żeby zginąć - odebrało mu mowę. Nie odwracając się plecami do dyrektora wyszedł z jego biura i pognał od razu do pokoju wspólnego, żeby pogadać z Syriuszem.

 _\- Co jest młody? - spytała głowa z kominka.  
\- Syriusz wiesz co to są horkruksy? - Harry ledwo utrzymywał swój głos pod kontrolą, a nie chciał obudzić całej wieży.  
Chrzestny skinął tylko głową, a Harry kontynuował swoje wyjaśnienia, żeby go wtajemniczyć._  
 _\- To trochę ułatwia sprawę Harry, wiemy jak go pokonać. - puścił oczko, ale mina chłopaka mówiła mu, że to nie koniec wyjaśnienia.  
\- Kiedy Voldemort przyszedł w tamtą noc i zajebał na moich oczach rodziców stworzył nieświadomie kolejnego horkruksa._  
 _Twarz Syriusza w jednej chwili przeszła od białej przez zieloną, aż do wściekle czerwonej.  
\- Syriusz jestem kolejnym... - głos Harry'ego załamał się i nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania.  
\- Zabije go! Rozszarpię go kurwa gołymi rękami! - animag ryknął z kominka. - Odsuń się Harry, teraz dam im prawdziwy jebany powód, żeby wsadzili mnie do azkabanu!  
Po chwili z kominka wyskoczył już kompletny mężczyzna i zaczął wściekle kierować się ku drzwiom.  
\- Czekaj! Gdzie ty idziesz?  
\- Do Dumbledore'a pokazać mu co myślę o nim i całym jego zakłamanym świecie.  
Po tych słowach obaj wybiegli z pokoju wspólnego. Nie zauważyli, że na schodach do dorminatorium dziewczyn siedzi zszokowana Ginny Weasley.  
_

W sekrecie formował i ćwiczył swoją magię pod czujnym okiem Syriusz. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że są stale obserwowani przez parę oczu, które spoglądały na nich z troską. Ginny nie była jednak tak dobra by przechytrzyć huncwota seniora i juniora i jej rola obserwatorki została spalona. Postanowiła wtedy zaryzykować i wyznać im prawdę, że słyszała rozmowę w pokoju wspólnym. Harry do dziś pamięta jak spytała się smutnym głosem czy wymazywanie pamięci boli. Syriusz roześmiał się szczerze pierwszy raz od rozmowy przez kominek. Pozwolili jej zostać i ćwiczyć razem z nimi.

Harry przekręcił głowę w prawo i przyglądał się śpiącej Ginny. Dzięki treningowi mieli już opanowany cały zakres materiału z Hogwartu i część przydatnych zaklęć z dziedziny czarnej magii. Po śmierci Syriusza w połowie semestru ich trening przejął Remus Lupin. To dzięki niemu Harry uporał się z poczuciem winy, że to przez niego zginął człowiek, którego traktował jak ojca. Wtedy też chłopak zaczął powoli, konsekwentnie wypełniać punkt za punktem w swoim planie. Zaczął gromadzić informacje, które Remus i Tonks wynieśli dla niego z Zakonu. Nie wiedzieli po co to chłopakowi, ale też nie pytali za co był im wdzięczny. Jedyną osobą, która zdawała sobie sprawę co Harry kombinuje była Ginny. Nie podobało jej się to, ale uszanowała jego decyzję.

Chłopak podniósł się i stanął nad brzegiem jeziora wpatrując się w spokojną taflę, nie skażoną żadnym ruchem. W jej odbiciu zobaczył jak zbliża się do niego burza ognistych włosów i przytula się do niego od tyłu.  
\- Już? - spytała, na co kiwnął tylko głową.  
Pierwszego dnia września wszystkich czarodziejów obiegła szokująca wiadomość. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zaginął i nie pojawił się w Hogwarcie.

 **Anglia - lokalizacja pozyskana za pomocą tajnego źródła informacji.**

Po sali przetoczył się śmiech tak okrutny i zimny, że budził grozę we wszystkich osobach stojących w okręgu. Lord Voldemort siedział na swoim tronie i wpatrywał się w postać stojącą przed nim.  
\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ktoś może być tak głupi jak ty. - powiedział wzgardliwie. - Ale dziś przekroczyłeś normy nawet moich najbardziej tępych sług. Panie i panowie pozwólcie, że przedstawię... Harry Potter! - wskazał na chłopaka i znowu zaniósł się śmiechem, a wraz z nim wszyscy śmierciożercy.  
\- Mam dla ciebie pewien układ Volduś - odpowiedział Harry dalej nie tracąc swojej pewności siebie. Wszyscy zamilkli kiedy usłyszeli jak ten nędzny chłoptaś zwraca się do ich pana.  
\- Chyba cię pojebało Potter. Myślisz, że jesteś w dogodnej pozycji, żeby mi rozkazywać?- usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się w grymasie, który musiał uznawać za uśmiech.  
\- Wolałbym pogadać na osobności, ale jak uważasz. Mówi ci coś słowo na H? - kontynuował niewzruszony Harry. - Podpowiem: dziennik.

Pierwszy raz śmierciożercy widzieli jak oczy ich pana rozchylają się w jawnym przerażeniu. Nikt jednak nie śmiał dłużej patrzeć, chcąc uniknąć kary.  
\- Wszyscy mają wyjść! - powiedział ledwo kontrolując swój głos.  
\- Ale panie... - zaczął jakiś śmierciożerca, lecz nie było dane mu dokończyć kiedy padł martwy od klątwy.  
\- Wypierdalać! - ryknął czarnoksiężnik. - Wszyscy!  
\- To czego chcesz Potter? - spytał ledwo panując nad swoim oddechem.

 **Grimmauld Place 12 (dwa miesiące później) - przekazane przez Harry'ego Pottera przed jego zniknięciem dla Remusa Lupina (z zastrzeżeniem, że miejsce to nie może być dostępne dłużej dla Zakonu Feniksa)**

Ginny pamiętała, żeby nie pukać. Matka Syriusza dalej wisiała na ścianie i nie miała zamiaru się odkleić. Otworzyła po cichu drzwi i niepewnie ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza w kierunku jadalni, gdzie słyszała rozmowę. Hermiona i Ron pomogli jej wydostać się ze szkoły, gdy powiedziała im, że dostała list od Harry'ego i musi się z nim spotkać. Pytali o szczegóły, ale ona nie złamała obietnicy danej swojemu chłopakowi. Jeżeli będzie chciał to sam im to wyjawi.  
\- Tylko to przyszło mi na myśl. - usłyszała rozbawiony głos kobiety.  
\- Dobra, dobra już wiem co sobie tam myślisz pod tą ruda czupryną. - odpowiedział jej głos, który Ginny dobrze znała. Syriusz? Czy to możliwe?  
\- Ej trochę szacunku. - powiedział ktoś inny, a jej serce zabiło mocniej. Wrócił. Udało mu się.  
\- Harry, mój zmysł Rogacza może i przygasł przez te piętnaście lat, ale potrafię wyczuć, że za drzwiami ktoś czeka.  
Ginny znieruchomiała. Przez chwilę poczuła się jak intruz, ale w końcu Harry ja zaprosił. Nie napisał nic konkretnego. Prosił tylko o przybycie. Wiedziała, że nie ma sensu ukrywanie faktu, że jej tu nie ma więc wzięła głęboki wdech i popchnęła drzwi od jadalni. Szok to mało powiedziane co przeżyła.  
\- O kurwa. - powiedziała zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

Może nie znała ich osobiście, ale wiedziała, że przed nią siedzą Lily i James Potterowie, a obok nich Syriusz. Całość dopełniało małżeństwo Lupinów i Harry. Wszyscy wlepili w nią wzrok z różnym poziomem rozbawienia. Najbardziej wyszczerzony siedział pan Potter. Teraz w nią uderzyło, że te wszystkie słowa o podobieństwie syna z ojcem są jak najbardziej prawdziwe.  
\- Rozumiem, że to ty jesteś tą sławną Ginny, która zajmuje w sercu naszego syna tyle miejsca, że dla nas ledwo starczało? - spytał się jej James, puszczając przy tym oczko. Ginny modliła się w duchu, żeby tylko się nie zarumienić, ale wypieki które poczuła na policzkach mówiły co innego.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać Ginny. - teraz odezwała się Lily i wstała by uścisnąć wciąż oszołomiona dziewczynę. - Usiądź proszę.  
Ginny ruszyła się z miejsca i usiadła niedaleko Harry'ego co wywołało delikatny uśmiech na twarzach jego rodziców. Dziewczyna bardzo przypadła im do gustu chociaż dopiero co ją poznali.  
\- Rodzina Huncwotów znowu w komplecie! - zawył Syriusz.  
\- I dodatkowo powiększona o nowego członka. - dopowiedział Remus spoglądając na rudowłosą.

Harry patrzył po wszystkich twarzach, a jego uśmiech powoli zastępowała determinacja. W zamyśleniu przechylił głowę próbując ubrać w słowa to co chciał powiedzieć. Huncwoci obecni przy stole czekali w skupieniu aż przemówi.  
\- Chyba jestem wam winny wyjaśnienia. - powiedział.  
\- Widzicie, podczas waszej nieobecności nauczyłem go wyciągać proste wnioski. - zażartował Łapa w stronę Potterów, a Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
\- Raz mu się udało. - zauważył Remus, ledwo maskując uśmiech.  
\- Jesteśmy z niego tacy dumni. - przyznała Tonks.  
\- Ha ha ha - Harry zaczął udawać śmiech. - Ostatnio się tak uśmiałem jak widziałem twoje cycki, a raczej ich brak. - odgryzł się i ledwo pohamował wybuch śmiechu, gdy Tonks zrobiła się czerwona jak włosy Ginny.  
\- Jak byś chciał wiedzieć to jestem metamorfomagiem i w każdej chwili mogę powiększyć. - odparła z dumnie uniesioną głową. - A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy, bo każdy chce wiedzieć jak sprowadziłeś tych tu.  
\- W każdym razie - zaczął na nowo - słuchajcie...

 **Anglia - lokalizacja pozyskana za pomocą tajnego źródła informacji. (dalszy ciąg rozmowy)  
**

 **-** Dobrze zrozumiałem? - warknął Voldemort.  
\- Takie są moje warunki. - odpowiedział swobodnie Harry. - Sam wiesz jakie niebezpieczne może być gdy jestem twoim horkruksem. Twój przydupas może mnie przypadkiem zabić, mogę wpaść pod samochód, albo...  
\- Wystarczy! Zrozumiałem Potter. - stwierdził. - Czyli ja spełniam twoje warunki, a ty zabezpieczasz moje horkruksy swoją krwią i oddajesz ten w sobie?  
\- Wyraziłem się chyba dość jasno - Harry zrobił zdziwioną minę. - Czy może lata bez ciała miały zgubny wpływ na twój mózg?  
\- Jak ty mnie wkurwiasz Potter. Od dnia twoich narodzin.  
\- Gdybyś nie miał pieprzonej mani na punkcie nieograniczonej mocy, to dziś byśmy tu nie siedzieli.  
\- Nie wiem Potter co ci to da, bo i tak na końcu zabije wszystkie szlamy i wszystkich zdrajców, którzy obracają się w twoim towarzystwie.  
\- Do tego czasu coś wymyślimy. - Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Wiedział, że mając po swojej stronie cały komplet Huncwotów będzie w stanie pokonać Voldemorta. Harry zgodził się, żeby po wszystkim została wymazana mu pamięć o nowym położeniu horkruksów, ale czarnoksiężnik nie mógł wiedzieć, że mistrz u którego Harry się szkoli w dziedzinie umysłu z łatwością pozyska te informacje. Również nie zamierzał wypełnić ostatniego warunku umowy i nie pozbędzie się cząstki Voldemorta z siebie. Ucieknie kiedy plan wypełni się do końca.

\- Przez ciebie Potter stracę swoją najwierniejszą sługę.  
\- Myślisz, ze będę płakał po tej szmacie Bellatrix? To przez nią Syriusz znalazł się za zasłoną.  
\- Wykonam ten rytuał Potter, a ty zabieraj się za zabezpieczanie horkruksów. Najchętniej zabiłbym cię na miejscu, ale obecnie to nie wskazane.  
\- Twoja wola jest dla mnie rozkazem panie. - odpowiedział Harry głosem ociekającym w jad.

 **W następnym rozdziale:** **(planowany rozwój, ale nie obiecuję, że dokładnie to się wydarzy / wszystko może się zmienić podczas pisania)**

\- Harry wraca do Hogwartu.  
\- Mistrz umysłu.  
\- Gwardia Dumbledore'a ma nową nazwę.


	2. R2 Mistrz umysłu

**Od autora:** Planuję dodawać rozdział co weekend. Nie jest to obietnica (wiadomo praca, życie etc.), ale postaram się.

 **Grimmauld Place 12**

\- Harry co cię trapi? - spytała cicho Ginny.  
\- Wiesz Gin, moi rodzice fizycznie mają dalej po 20 lat. Nie wiem jak się zachowywać... - odpowiedział chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Trochę to wszystko pojebane...  
\- Ykhm... - Harry usłyszał chrząknięcie.  
\- Dlaczego zawsze jak chce przekląć to w pomieszczeniu musi zrobić się cicho. - jęknął.  
\- Harry od kiedy używasz takich słów? - spytała Lily udając oburzenie.  
\- Spróbuj mamo pobyć trochę z Blackiem to zobaczysz, że inaczej nie można.  
\- Ej! Ja tu jestem Potter! - odkrzyknął animag co spotkało się ze śmiechem pozostałych.  
\- No to Harry powiedz nam co jest takie pojebane? - spytał rozbawiony James.  
\- To, że fizycznie macie dalej po 20 lat. Trochę dziwnie się z tym czuję. - odparł Harry.  
\- Nie martw się synu wszystko się ułoży. - powiedziała Lily z troską w swoim głosie. - Najważniejsze, że rodzina jest w komplecie.

Harry postanowił pozostawić tą kwestię do rozwiązania przez czas. Nie powiedział zebranym, że oczekuje jeszcze jednego gościa. Nie wiedział jak na niego zareagują po tych wszystkich latach. Postanowił improwizować. Drzwi od kuchni lekko zaskrzypiały, gdy ktoś od zewnątrz pchnął je nieznacznie w kierunku jadalni. W przejściu stanęła postać w niebieskiej szacie z obszernym kapturem, który skutecznie zasłaniał twarz dla osób postronnych. Przy pasie miał cienki miecz podobny do katany, lecz prosty bez charakterystycznego lekkiego zakrzywienia, który schowany był w czarnej jak noc pochwie. Zebrani nie wiedzieli jak zareagować na gościa póki nie zdjął kaptura.

\- Snape! - krzyknęli wszyscy i wyszarpnęli swoje różdżki celując w postać znienawidzonego przez nich śmierciożercy.  
\- Sev! - usłyszeli za sobą Harry'ego, który wstał i podszedł do mistrza eliksirów. Ginny była lekko w szoku i nawet nie wiedziała kiedy otworzyła usta w niemym okrzyku.  
\- Młody! - odpowiedział Severus Snape i razem z Harrym wpadli w braterski uścisk, klepiąc się po plecach. - Udało ci się!  
\- Co tu się właśnie odjebało? - spytał Syriusz pozostałych, ale nikt nie znał odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie.

Harry odwrócił się i z rozbawieniem przyglądał się twarzą zebranych. Żałował, że nie miał przy sobie aparatu.  
\- Wiem, że się znacie ze szkoły i łączą was niemiłe wspomnienia. - zaczął, patrząc na ojca i chrzestnego. - Ale chciałbym przedstawić wam jeszcze raz Severusa Snape'a, mojego serdecznego przyjaciela i mistrza umysłu, dzięki któremu opanowałem oklumencję i legilimencję w mistrzowskim stopniu. Sev sprawił, że mogłem kłamać prosto w oczy Voldusiowi i sprowadzić was spowrotem na ten świat. - skończył, a Severus lekko ukłonił się w stronę zebranych.  
\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ta cała wojna za czasów szkolnych wywarła na nas wiele negatywnych emocji, ale zbyt długo przebywałem z Harrym, żeby żywić niepotrzebne urazy. - odparł Snape i wyciągnął rękę w stronę starszego Pottera.  
\- Zgadza się - James pokiwał głową i uścisnął rękę Severusa. - Ale potrzebuje obszernych wyjaśnień.  
\- Na wszystko przyjdzie czas. - Sev odwrócił się w stronę animaga wyciągając rękę. - Syriusz?  
\- Co tu się właśnie odjebało? - ponowił swoje pytanie, ale odwzajemnił uścisk reki.  
\- Remusie? - mistrzowi eliksirów pozostał ostatni z Huncwotów.  
\- Severusie. - wilkołak lekko ukłonił głowę i uścisnął rękę byłego już wroga.  
\- No to ciesze się, że mamy to już sobą - Harry klasnął w ręce i opadł na najbliższe krzesło.  
\- Nie tak szybko młody człowieku! Jakieś wyjaśnienia? - spytała Lily unosząc lekko brwi do góry.

 **Hogwart (wczesna połowa pierwszego semestru - piąty rok)**

Severus Snape raz jeszcze się zawahał, musiał sobie wszystko poukładać. Wiedział, że w tym spotkaniu istotne mogą być nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Chciał mieć całkowitą pewność, że wszystko będzie przebiegać zgodnie z planem. Wrócił myślami do sceny w posiadłości Voldemorta, starając się odtworzyć to co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Był szpiegiem Dumbledore'a, ale wiedział, że to go zgubi. Dyrektor wcale nie dbał o syna Lily Potter jak mu obiecywał. Starzec zaślepiony jakimś pieprzonym większym dobrem, liczył tylko na wzmocnienie swojej potęgi. Harry był tylko przynętą hodowaną dla Voldemorta. Niby w wojnie zawsze są dwie strony, ale on wiedział, że w tej konkretnej wyłania się trzecia strona. Ta do której on Severus Snape chce przynależeć. Nie chce ginąć za głupca Dumbledore'a i śmiecia Riddla. Wiedział już, że jeżeli ma zginąć w słusznej sprawie to tylko po stronie Pottera.

Skrzywił się lekko gdy stanął na zranionej nodze. Ból przypominał mu niedawne tortury zafundowane przez Czarnego Pana. Tak się nie zdobywa sojuszników popaprańcu. Obserwował Pottera od jego pierwszych dni w Hogwarcie. Widział w nim Jamesa więc łatwo było znienawidzić też jego syna. Jednak z każdym rokiem jego stosunek do chłopaka zmieniał się. Widział, że Potter jest lojalny swoim przyjaciołom, a oni jemu. Tego szukał. Nie chciał walczyć z przymusu. Chciał walczyć w obronie czegoś. W imię przyjaźni.

Skierował się w stronę swoich apartamentów, gdzie miał nadzieję wkrótce pojawi się Harry. Wysłał mu sowę, która ma dostarczyć list na kolacji. Otworzył drzwi i zauważył, że za jego biurkiem siedzi ładna blondynka, która skrzywiła się nieznacznie widząc jego stan.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytała.  
\- A jak wyglądam. - odpowiedział próbując się uśmiechnąć. - Ale teraz to nie jest ważne, później się tym zajmę.  
\- Myślisz, że chłopak przyjdzie?  
\- Przyjdzie. Tylko czy damy radę go przekonać, że jesteśmy po jego stronie? - zapytał, ale żadne z nich nie znało odpowiedzi na pytanie.

Harry powoli zmierzał w stronę apartamentów Snape'a. Kazał mu czekać na siebie przynajmniej pół godziny. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że ta zwłoka całkowicie pasowała do charakteru roli w jaką się wcielił. Był ciekawy czego od niego chce znienawidzony profesor, ale nie chciał, żeby to było widoczne. Stanął przed drzwiami i zapukał. Usłyszał z środka pozwolenie i wszedł.  
\- Profesorze Snape. - Harry lekko ukłonił głowę. Jego uwadze nie uszedł stan Severusa.  
\- Pan Potter. - ukłonił się sztywno z grymasem bólu na twarzy. - Cieszy mnie, że przyszedłeś. Usiądź proszę.

Harry lekko uniósł brew w geście zaciekawienia. _Od kiedy Snape zachowuje się jak by go coś jebnęło w głowę._  
\- Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. - powiedział Snape. - Wysłuchaj mnie i zrobisz z tym co chcesz.  
\- Dobrze. - zapewnił.  
\- Jak wiesz jestem byłym śmierciożercom, który szpieguje dla Dumbledore'a Czarnego Pana. W dalszym ciągu kiedy Zakon mnie poprosi wykonuję dla nich pewne zadania. Lecz teraz to wszystko prawdopodobnie ulegnie zmianie.  
\- Prawdopodobnie? - spytał Harry.  
\- Każda wojna ma dwie strony. Dobrą i złą. Wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia, ale ta wojna ma trzy strony Harry.  
\- Czyja jest ta trzecia strona?  
\- Twoja. - odpowiedział kobiecy głos z rogu pokoju. Harry odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę i zobaczył jak przybliża się do niego Narcyza Malfoy.  
\- Moja? - nie okazał zdziwienia, które wywołało pojawienie się kobiety.  
\- Tak Harry, twoja. - kontynuował Snape. - Widzisz Voldemort i Dumbledore w gruncie rzeczy są tacy sami. Pragną mocy i nie zawahają się jej zdobyć. Czarny Pan werbuje śmierciożerców, a Dumbledore ma w planach zrobienie ze szkoły swojej własnej armii. Gówno ich obchodzi, że ludzie się pozabijają. Liczą się tylko ich własne korzyści. Dlatego dziś prowadzimy tę rozmowę. Doszliśmy z Narcyzą do tych samych wniosków, że tylko ty dbasz w tym całym zamieszaniu o innych. Tylko ty powodujesz, że ludzie za tobą idą bo chcą, a nie z przymusu. Chcemy być po twojej stronie i gówno mnie obchodzą stare urazy chowane do Huncwotów.  
\- Myślisz, że po tych wszystkich latach zaufam śmierciożercy i żonie kolejnego oraz matce znienawidzonego przeze mnie chłopaka? - spytał spokojnie Harry.  
\- Byłbyś głupcem Potter gdybyś to uczynił od razu. Na zaufanie trzeba zapracować i zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. - mruknął Snape.  
\- A wy jak chcecie zapracować na moje zaufanie? - zaciekawił się.  
\- Nauczę Cię wszystkiego co wiem o ochronie umysłu i sposobach jego atakowania. Wiesz, że jestem w tym mistrzem. - odparł Snape. - Kiedy wszystko opanujesz przekażę ci moje wspomnienia i będziesz wiedział, że mówię prawdę. Poznasz to.  
\- Ja zdradzę ci sekrety mojego mistrza miecza. - odezwała się Narcyza. - Dzięki temu możemy stworzyć oręż, który będzie działa jak różdżka i miecz. Jego ostrze nigdy się nie tępi i wchłania tylko to co je wzmocni. Nikt poza właścicielem nie jest w stanie z niego skorzystać, a w momencie śmierci ostrze zamienia się w proch. Nauczę cię też posługiwać się nim.

Narcyza wyjęła z czarnej pochwy miecz podobny do katany. Jego ostrze było szkarłatnego koloru, a rękojeść niebieska. Harry nie zauważył nic niezwykłego, ale poczuł lekką magię wydobywającą się z ostrza.  
\- Wierzę wam. - powiedział po chwili. - Ale to nie znaczy, że wam ufam. Jak już mówiłem na to musicie zapracować. Nie wtajemniczę was w swoje plany póki nie zyskam całkowitej pewności, a to dopiero nastąpi jak mnie pan nauczy magii umysłu.  
\- Mów mi Sev, Harry.  
\- Jeszcze do tego dojdzie, że będziemy nosić mundury jak wojsko. - parsknął Harry w żarcie, ale nie wiedział jak blisko jest prawdy.

 **Grimmauld Place 12**

\- Szaty Severusa, to te mundury z żartu? - spytała Tonks.  
\- Tak. - odpowiedział Harry. - Jak widzicie żart stał się rzeczywistością.  
\- To jest zajebiste! - odkrzyknęła podniecona auror. - Też takie chce!  
\- Narazie nosi je tylko trzy osoby. - przerwał jej Sev. - Narcyza, Harry i ja, ale chcemy poszerzyć naszą armię o nowe osoby. Narcyza by je uczyła wytwarzać ostrze, a Harry uczyłby posługiwać się nim. Jego umiejętności przerosły już wielokrotnie Narcyzę. Potrzebujemy też nauczycieli magii bojowej.  
\- Daj spokój Sev, nie zapominaj, że twoja rola jest też ważna. - odparł Harry. - Musisz nauczyć wszystkich jak się bronić przed penetracją mózgownicy.  
\- Teraz najważniejsze pytanie, na które znam już odpowiedź, ale muszę je zadać - chłopak popatrzył po zebranych. - Wchodzicie w to?  
\- I to jeszcze kurwa jak! - krzyknął Syriusz.  
\- Całym sobą. - potwierdził James.  
\- Huncwoci! - ryknął Remus.  
\- Idę po flaszkę. - animag poderwał się z krzesła. - To jest okazja do najebania! Przy okazji Severusie poszerzymy naszą znajomość.

 **Hogwart (śniadanie)**

Ginny siedziała przy stole Gryfonów z podkrążonymi oczami. Miała dopiero piętnaście lat, ale wszyscy dorośli pozwolili jej i Harry'emu pić razem z nimi. Nie pamiętała jak znalazła się w łóżku tego wieczoru, ale doskonale pamiętała uczucie teleportacji gdy Sev zabierał ją i Harry'ego do Hogwartu. Pierwsze co zrobiła po wylądowaniu przed bramami, to puszczenie wielokolorowego pawia. Jeżeli ktoś jeszcze raz wspomni o piciu alkoholu z Huncwotami to go zabije gołymi rękami. Do tej pory Ginny nie była przekonana do nauczyciela eliksirów, ale Harry mu ufał i sama go poznała z innej strony podczas libacji. Był fakt z którego się cieszyła. Przyniósł jej eliksir na kaca i czuła się znacznie lepiej. Jej chłopaka nie było jeszcze na śniadaniu ponieważ musiał pogadać z Narcyzą.

Nagle drzwi do wielkiej sali otworzyły się i stanął w nich Harry Potter. Chłopak, który był uznawany za zaginionego przez dwa miesiące. Niektóre osoby tak szybko odwróciły w jego stronę głowę, aż Ginny była pełna podziwu, że nie skręcili sobie karku. Pierwsza zareagowała Hermiona, a zaraz za nią Ron. Podbiegli do swojego przyjaciela i wszyscy padli sobie w ramiona. Ginny pognała zaraz za nimi. Nie chciała swoim zachowaniem zdradzić, że spotkała go już wcześniej i zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej chłopak tak naprawdę nie jest zagubiony.

Severus Snape obserwował całe to zamieszanie z za stołu nauczycielskiego. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. O to właśnie mu chodziło. Lojalność przyjaciół. Był z Potterem całym swoim sercem. Zauważył, że Dumbledore zainteresował się pojawieniem Harry'ego, ale jego uśmiech nie był ciepły. Wyrażał raczej radość po odnalezieniu swojej ulubionej zabawki. Sev wiedział, że teraz zacznie się przekonywanie chłopaka by przeszedł na stronę starca i Zakonu. Przyjrzał się dokładniej siedzącym obok nauczycielom. Jego wzrok przyciągnęła Minerwa McGonagall, która starał się ukryć jak ociera pojedynczą łzę spływającą po jej poliku. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały. Sev wiedział, że drgnięcie jej ramion miało wyglądać na gest obojętności, ale tak nie było. Ciekawe.

 **W następnym rozdziale:** **(planowany rozwój)**

\- Gwardia Dumbledore'a ma nową nazwę (niewykorzystane w tym rozdziale)  
\- Spotkanie GD, na które zawitają dwaj niespodziewani goście.  
\- Potter vs Dumbledore (rozmowa, nie będzie krwiożerczej walki)


	3. R3 Wszyscy jesteśmy równi

****Od autora:**** Miałem dodać rozdział dopiero na weekend, ale wolna środa no to co się będę powstrzymywał? :) Spotkanie GD wyszło mi chyba jakoś sztywno, ale może to wina zachowania bohaterów? W końcu nie widzieli się dwa miesiące + wakacje :) Staram się czytać to co napisałem po kilka razy, ale nie zawsze uda mi się wychwycić wszystkie literówki, błędy, powtórzenia czy nieskładne zdania, za co przepraszam. **Przypominam o wulgaryzmach występujących w historii. Jeżeli nie jest to dla Ciebie odpowiednie, porzuć czytanie tego opowiadania.**

 **Eliksiry**

Severus przyglądał się z za biurka jak uczniowie wykonują swoje eliksiry. Jego wzrok spoczął na zamyślonej Ginny, która leniwie mieszała zawartość swojego kociołka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy do jego głowy wpadł plan godny Huncwota. Machnął różdżką pod stołem i zawartość jej kociołka zaczęła niebezpiecznie wrzeć, aż eliksir przelał się przez brzegi i wypłynął na ławkę wypalając w niej dziury.  
\- Co jest kur... - urwała w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Panno Weasley -10 punktów dla Gryffindoru za nieuważanie na mojej lekcji. - powiedział Snape głosem ociekającym jadem. - Zostanie pani po dzwonku i posprząta bałagan.  
Ginny zrobiła urażoną minę, ale powstrzymała potok przekleństw cisnący się jej na usta.

\- Sev co to miało znaczyć? - spytała urażona Ginny, kiedy wszyscy wyszli z zajęć.  
\- Przepraszam Gin, ale musiałem cię zatrzymać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń - odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów. Machnął różdżką i cały bałagan przeszedł do historii.  
\- Dumbledore poprosił mnie, żebym towarzyszył mu podczas rozmowy z Harrym. Nie mam z nim dziś eliksirów więc chce żebyś mu to przekazała. Wiesz co to oznacza?  
\- Stary pierdziel będzie chciał go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę?  
\- A ja mam mu pomóc wyciągnąć z niego informacje gdzie przebywał. Powiedz Harry'emu, żeby pamiętał o panowaniu nad emocjami. To jest ważne jeżeli nie chce żeby dyrek przeciął jego osłony umysłu.

 **Gabinet Albusa Dumbledore'a**

Harry powoli przemierzał korytarze szkoły, kierując się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Wziął sobie do serca uwagę Severusa i wyzbywał się wszystkich emocji. Nie zauważył, że u jego boku pojawiła się postać, która sunęła razem z nim.  
\- Jestem pełen podziwu twojego skupienia. - odezwał się cichy głos.  
\- Dzięki Sev. - odrzekł Harry. - Następnym razem jak się zbliżasz to nie zapomnij użyć innej wody po goleniu. - Harry spojrzał na niego i puścił oczko.  
\- Cholera. - skrzywił się. - Bedę o tym pamiętał młody, dzięki.  
\- Czekoladki lodowe. - powiedział chłopak.  
\- Niedługo się porzygam od tych słodkości. - odparł Sev słysząc hasło do gabinetu.

\- Witam dyrektorze - odezwał się będąc już w gabinecie. Albus zerwał się z zajmowanego przez siebie fotela i ochoczo potrząsnął ręką chłopaka. Nikt nie wiedział ile ma dokładnie lat, ale nadal poruszał się zaskakująco zwinnie. Harry zauważył, że różdżka dyrektora została na biurku. Zaniedbanie, pomyślał. Poważne zaniedbanie, albo starzec okazuje zbyt wielką pewność siebie. W końcu myślał, że Severus jest po jego stronie.  
\- Witam spowrotem w Hogwarcie Harry - odrzekł. - Wszyscy cieszymy się faktem, że jesteś cały i zdrowy. Odchodziliśmy od zmysłów co się z tobą dzieje, a Zakon poszukiwał cię dniem i nocą. - Harry na jego słowa zmarszczył brew. Wiedział od Seva, że Zakon miał w dupie co się z nim dzieje. Albus jedynie był zmartwiony faktem, że przepadła moc wybrańca. Dumbledore powinien o tym wiedzieć, że do uszu chłopaka dojdzie taka informacja. Wiedział, że starzec zaatakował już od samego początku i próbuje przejąc go pod własną komendę. Lekka sugestia, że wszyscy się martwili. Jakiego to kurwa urocze. Przelotnie zobaczył jak usta Seva wyginają się w grymasie, podobnym do tego, gdy usłyszał hasło do gabinetu.  
\- Zaskakujące to dyrektorze, że postanowiłeś wykorzystać swój tajny Zakon do poszukiwania zwykłego chłopaka. - usłyszał jak Snape kaszlnął maskując parsknięcie śmiechu. - Jestem wdzięczny. - dokończył udając miłe zdziwienie.  
\- Oczywiście, nie ma za co. Nie ma za co. - Albus machnął ręką jak by to nie było nic wielkiego. - Harry jeżeli nie masz nic przeciw jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która chciałaby cię poznać. - popatrzył na chłopaka, który tylko skinął głową. Wiedział, że nie jest to pytanie tylko fakt dokonany. Postanowił grać w to dalej.  
\- Arkentio zapraszam. - dyrektor podniósł lekko głos w stronę drzwi, które uchyliły się wpuszczając do środka kobietę. Mogła mieć około czterdziestu lat, ale chłopak musiał przyznać, że wciąż trzymała się dobrze. Nie musiał pytać, już wiedział czego uczy. Słyszał od Gin opowieści o wspaniałej nauczycielce obrony przed czarną magią. Jej włosy ścięte na chłopaka, nie odejmowały jej nic z uroku kobiety, a tylko dodawały psotnego charakteru. Kobieta sprawiała dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Trzeba być czujnym w jej towarzystwie, zanotował w duchu.  
\- Arkentia Rowley - wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Harry'ego. - Miło mi pana poznać, panie Potter. - Harry odwzajemnił uścisk.  
Potter poczuł lekkie łaskotanie swojego umysłu. Poznał osobę, która chciała dostać się do środka i pozwolił wejść jej do środka.  
\- _Uważaj na nią, wspiera Dumbledore'a całą sobą. -_ zakomunikował mu Sev. - _Nie wiedziałem, że ją tu zaprosi.  
_ \- Zatem Harry powróciłeś do swoich kolegów w wieży Gryffindoru?  
Harry przytaknął na to dziwne pytanie.  
\- Tak dyrektorze. Przyzwyczaiłem się do niej i jest całkiem przytulna.  
\- Mieszkasz tam już szósty rok, nie dziwię ci się. - Albus zaśmiał się krótko. - Ale uważam, że lepiej by ci było w prywatnym apartamencie Harry, z dala od zamieszania i zgiełku. Byłbyś w stanie przemyśleć sobie wszystko na spokojnie i przygotować się do nadchodzącego starcia. No i oczywiście Harry byłbyś pod ręką, gdybym potrzebował twojej pomocy i rady w różnych sytuacjach.

Harry spojrzał na Severusa i obaj uśmiechnęli się nieznacznie do siebie, przejrzawszy drugie dno kryjące się za niewinną propozycją. Wprowadzając się do prywatnych apartamentów zaproponowanych przez starca, zrobiłby pierwszy krok do utraty swojej niezależności. Dobrze przemyślane pierniku. Subtelnie byś mnie przekonywał do swoich racji i pokazywał, że masz moje wsparcie. Jakie to zajebiście piękne. Później wszyscy uczniowie tańczyli by jak im zagrasz, wycierając siwą mordę moim nazwiskiem. Dumbledore przyglądał się chłopakowi, wyczekując na odpowiedź.  
\- Dziękuję dyrektorze, ale moje łóżko w wieży mi wystarczy. - odparł. - Czy tradycja szkoły nie nakazuje by uczniowie mieszkali ze sobą we wspólnych dormitoriach i zaciskali więzi ze sobą?  
\- Tradycja - rzucił Albus pozwalając by jego maska dobroduszności uciekła na sekundę.  
\- Panie Potter, czasami ludzie zbyt wielką wagę przykładają do otaczających ich tradycji. Kiedyś nas to może zgubić. - rzuciła Rowley, dając czas dyrektorowi na powrót do normalnego tonu.  
\- Musimy uszanować wolę pana Pottera. - powiedział dyrektor. - Jednak chciałbym dowiedzieć się gdzie się pan podziewał podczas swojej nieobecności.  
\- Dowiedziałem się, że śmierciożercy odcięli mój kontakt ze światem czarodziejów i otoczyli Privet Drive, więc musiałem zareagować. - powiedział spokojnie Harry.  
\- Spakowałem swoje rzeczy, pomniejszyłem kufer i uciekłem pod osłoną nocy i peleryny niewidki. Ukrywałem się w lasach, czekając na okazję, aż będę mógł wrócić do Hogwartu.  
Zauważył jak dyrektor nieznacznie spogląda w stronę Snape'a, który kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Albus skrzywił się, ale szybko opanował grymas na swej twarzy.  
\- Profesorze Dumbledore, jeżeli nie ma innych pytań, pozwolę sobie odejść. - zwrócił się do niego Harry.  
\- Oczywiście panie Potter. - odrzekł. - Dziękuję za rozmowę.  
Harry wiedział, że ten pojedynek wygrał. Starzec nie tego oczekiwał, ale nie mógł działać zbyt otwarcie, żeby nie zdradzić się przed chłopakiem.

 **Wieża Gryffindoru.**

Harry postanowił poczekać chwilę na Severusa, żeby usłyszeć jak rozmowa wyglądała z jego perspektywy. Kątem oka zauważył jak kamienna chimera ustępuje miejsca mistrzowi eliksirów, który powoli podszedł do chłopaka.  
\- I jak wypadłem? - rzucił niewinnie Harry.  
\- Wkurwił się. - odparł Sev z uśmiechem satysfakcji. - Wyłożył na stół pokera*, a ty mu wyskoczyłeś z pokerem królewskim*.  
\- Widzę, że wciągnęła cię mugolska gra.  
\- Wszystko przez ciebie młody. Zauważyłem tylko jedną wadę.  
\- Jaką? - zaciekawił się Harry.  
\- Zawsze jak z tobą gram to pozbywam się wszystkich galeonów.  
\- Wiesz Sev, może i jesteś mistrzem umysłu, ale te twoje miny kiedy masz coś więcej niż strit* są przezabawne.  
Severus skrzywił się na to stwierdzenie, ale nic więcej nie powiedział na temat jego mimiki twarzy. Panowie pochłonięci rozmową nie zauważyli jak przez cień przemyka kot, który w bezpiecznej odległości zmienił się w człowieka. Minerwa McGonagall oddaliła się pospiesznie w kierunku swoich apartamentów.

Harry poczuł się jak w domu dopiero w momencie, gdy usiadł na sofach przed kominkiem otoczony przyjaciółmi. Miał wrażenie, że Hermiona zaraz zacznie podnosić rękę do góry w celu zadania pytania. Ciekawość paliła ją od środka, a Harry postanowił nie wyjawiać nic wcześniej, niż to było konieczne. Dziewczyna nie domyśliła się jeszcze, że im bardziej naciska tym on chętniej unika odpowiedzi.  
\- Potter zaraz cię uduszę! ARGHH! - wrzasnęła.  
Harry i Ginny nie wytrzymali i ryknęli śmiechem przyciągając zaciekawione spojrzenia. Ron postanowił nie ryzykować i nie śmiał się otwarcie ze swojej dziewczyny, chociaż zdradzały go poczerwieniałe uszy. Rudowłosa w końcu zlitowała się nad swoją przyjaciółką rządną tej wiedzy i rzuciła dookoła nich zaklęcia wyciszające.  
\- Teraz możemy porozmawiać. - powiedział Harry, podziwiając na pokaz efekt zaklęcia.  
\- Wszystko dlatego, że nie było zaklęć wyciszających? - spytała oburzona Hermiona. - Mogłeś mi to powiedzieć dwadzieścia minut temu!  
\- Nie. Bawiło mnie to jak skręca cię w środku, żeby wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek informacje. - odparł rozbawiony.  
\- Jeszcze słowo, a Voldemort nie będzie twoim jedynym zmartwieniem. - burknęła złowieszczym tonem.  
\- To gdzie byłeś jak cię nie było, stary? - spytał w końcu Ron.  
\- Byłem u Voldusia zabezpieczyć jego Horkruksy.  
\- Eeee - zaczął mądrze rudzielec. - Harry ja wiem, że naszym mózgiem jest Hermiona, ale my nie powinniśmy ich niszczyć? - dodał szeptem, przysuwając się do przyjaciela i przykładając mu rękę do czoła. - Nie no temperatura w porządku.  
\- Zawarłem z nim pewien układ. Ja zabezpieczam jego skarby, a on mi wymazuje pamięć o ich położeniu...  
\- Co ci to dało? - przerwała mu Hermiona.  
\- Zrobił coś czego ja chciałem. - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Ale o tym dowiecie się dopiero jak odwiedzimy Grimmauld Place.

 **Pokój życzeń (spotkanie Gwardii Dumbledore'a)**

Odgłosy rozmów ucichły momentalnie kiedy Ron wszedł na podium i uniósł rękę do góry. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego zainteresowania jego osobą, dlatego jego twarz zaczęła niebezpiecznie przybierać kolor jego włosów. Ginny zmierzyła brata spojrzeniem.  
\- Dajesz Ron! - krzyknęła dodając mu otuchy, a reszta ekipy jej zawtórowała.  
\- Jak wiecie dziś... wczoraj... pojawił się... wrócił... yyy... - zaczął nieskładnie. - Znaczy się... - odchrząknął i wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- Do Hogwartu powrócił założyciel Gwardii, nasz dowódca, który ukierunkował nasze umysły na odpowiedni tor myślenia. Nasz lider. - popatrzył na wszystkich surowo, po czym jego wzrok złagodniał. - Tak naprawdę powrócił nasz przyjaciel, który oddałby za nas życie a my za niego! Harry Potter!  
Wszyscy zaklaskali ochoczo w ręce.  
\- Dzięki Ron. Jak dobrze wiecie w Gwardii wszyscy są na równi, dlatego nie przywiązujcie wagi do tych pierdół z dowodzeniem. - uśmiechnął się do zgromadzonych. - Jednak w tym roku zmieni się trochę forma tego co robimy. Nie będę was uczył tylko zaklęć, żeby przetrwać, ale będziemy się uczyć wszyscy na wzajem tego w czym jesteśmy najlepsi. Każdy ma jakieś atuty i chciałbym żebyśmy te atuty przekazali dalej. Musimy podzielić się zadaniami tak, by działać jak zgrana drużyna, a nie działać pod presją jak śmierciożercy Voldusia.  
\- Harry chcielibyśmy ci przedstawić nowego członka Gwardii i oznajmić, że zmieniliśmy nazwę. - dodała Hermiona lekko się czerwieniąc. - Jak wiesz ostatnie działania profesora Dumbledore'a nie są pochlebne, dlatego stwierdziliśmy, że będzie nam pasowała nowa nazwa...  
\- Jaka? - zaciekawił się Harry.  
\- Gwardia Pottera. - odpowiedział mu głos od drzwi. Chłopak odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę i ujrzał...  
\- Profesor McGonagall? - spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Tutaj wszyscy mi mówią ciociu Mini. - uśmiechnęła się. - Nie potrzeba nam formalności. Wszyscy jesteśmy w końcu równi, jak stwierdziłeś.  
\- Dobrze... eee... ciociu. - zmieszał się. - Ale mam pewne zastrzeżenia co do nazwy.  
\- Mówiłam, że będzie się opierał. - powiedziała Ginny.  
\- Nie o to chodzi Gin, posłuchajcie. Wszyscy tworzymy to zgromadzenie, każdy daje coś od siebie. Równie dobrze moglibyśmy się nazywać Gwardią Granger, albo Gwardią Weasley'a.  
\- To co proponujesz Harry? - spytała Luna.  
\- Proponuję nazwę używaną kiedyś przez Rogacza, Lunatyka i Łapę. Huncwoci.  
Minerwa McGonagall uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie dawnych rozrabiaków.  
\- Mi pasuje. - rzekła.  
\- Nam też. - Harry usłyszał pomruk wśród zebranych.  
\- Huncwoci! - krzyknęli wszyscy zgodnie.

\- Mogę zapytać, co panią przekonało do wstąpienia w nasze progi? - spytał Harry.  
\- Chłopcze! Czy nie wyraziłam się jasno? - spytała z groźną miną.  
\- Ciężko się przestawić proszę pa... cioci.  
\- Widzę do czego zmierzają działania Albusa i nie podoba mi się to ani trochę. Skontaktowałam się z Ginny i Hermioną na początku roku i jak wy młodzi to mówicie? Wkręciłam się w towarzystwo. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.  
\- Przyda nam się mistrzyni transmutacji.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jakie to uczucie, kiedy młodzież poświęca ci więcej uwagi niż na lekcjach. - dodała. - Szczególnym zainteresowaniem cieszą się lekcje animagii.  
\- Chciałbym wam jeszcze przedstawić jedną osobę, która w tym roku dołączyła do Huncwotów. Ginny czyń honory. - puścił jej oczko.  
\- Wielu z was go nienawidzi. - powiedziała tajemniczym tonem. - Wielu z was straciło z jego ręki niezliczoną ilość punktów. Z chęcią wysłalibyście go w odległy kraniec świat, żeby go więcej nie oglądać, ale okazało się, że w głębi serca jest to bardzo towarzyska osoba.  
Teraz wszyscy skupili się całkowicie na jej słowach.  
\- Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak niedoceniona jest jego pomoc w dziedzinie, której wasz umysł nie pojmuje. Dosłownie. Panie i panowie przed wami... - zrobiła dramatyczną przerwę, budując napięcie. - Severus Snape!  
Wszystkie oczy skupiły się na nauczycielu eliksirów, który pojawił się w pokoju życzeń. Nikt nie wiedział, czy bardziej zdziwiła go obecność Snape'a, czy dziwne niebieskie szaty, które miał na sobie.  
\- Dzień dobry. - powiedział sztywno. Pierwszy raz uczniowie go onieśmielili.  
\- Sev, stary! Nie krępuj się i wbijaj dalej! - krzyknął Harry w celu rozładowania atmosfery. - Jak wiecie Sev jest nie tylko mistrzem eliksirów, ale też mistrzem umysłu. Będzie nas uczył oklumencji i legilimencji. Pamiętajcie, że w starciu z Voldemortem, ta dziedzina może być nawet ważniejsza, niż poprawnie rzucone zaklęcia.  
\- Dzięki młody. - rzucił cicho do chłopaka.  
\- Jak widzicie Sev ma na sobie szaty, które będą naszym oficjalnym mundurem do walki. - machnął ręką i jego szata gryffindoru została zastąpiona niebieską szatą Huncwota. Dopiero teraz zgromadzeni zwrócili uwagę na ich miecze przy pasie.  
\- To będzie nasz główny oręż. - powiedział Harry widząc na co patrzą zgromadzeni. Wyciągnął z pochwy szkarłatne ostrze i pokazał w stronę reszty. - Niestety nie mogę dać wam go do obejrzenia z bliska, ponieważ mieczem może posługiwać się tylko właściciel. Dla obcej osoby będzie ciężki jak sam Hogwart. - zakończył lekkim żartem.  
\- Młody nie wspomniał, że miecze działają również jak różdżka. Podczas walki możecie nie tylko ciąć, ale też rzucać zaklęcie. - dodał Snape. - Harry opanował to w mistrzowskim stopniu, dlatego on was będzie uczył posługiwać się tą "zabawką" - zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu.  
\- Skąd weźmiemy te miecze? - spytała Hermiona.  
\- Tego dowiecie się na następnym spotkaniu, panno Granger.

 **Mała lekcja pokera: (dla chętnych)**

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy mogą znać zasady pokera. Postaram się powiedzieć w skrócie, lekko naświetlając trzy układy zaprezentowane w rozmowie.  
* Strit - jest to układ z pięciu kart następujących po sobie. Np: 3-4-5-6-7 albo 8-9-10-J-D  
* Poker - jest to praktycznie najmocniejszy układ w pokerze. Jest to strit w kolorze. Czyli jak przykład powyżej, karty następujące po sobie tylko wszystkie przykładowo są kierami (sercami) lub treflami (żołędzie)  
* Poker królewski - najmocniejszy układ w pokerze. Pokusiłbym się o stwierdzenie, że jest rzadki jak wygrana w totka (mogę się mylić). Jak w przypadku pokera, jest to strit w kolorze, ale! Uwaga! Tylko od asa do dziesiątki. Czyli poker królewski wygląda następująco: A-K-D-J-10 (w kolorze)

 **W następnym rozdziale:** **(planowany rozwój)**

\- Obrona przed czarną magią.  
\- Ślizgoni nie tacy źli jak ich malują?  
\- Lily, James i Syriusz ujawniają przed Zakonem swój powrót do życia.  
\- Hedwiga nie jest sową tylko animagiem, który miał za zadanie szpiegować Harry'ego i jego poczynania w czarodziejskim świecie. (Pojawił się taki plan, ale cytując Hagrida "niech skonam" za bardzo lubię tego zwierzaka, żeby jej zrobić takie świństwo :D )

Staram się, aby rozdziały miały około 2000 słów. Czasem wyjdzie mniej, czasem więcej. Do czego zmierzam? Kolejny rozdział powinien być w piątek :)


	4. R4 Fundamenty zaufania

**Od autora:** postanowiłem lekko (albo mocno) pomieszać świat magii i mugoli. Żeby przetrwać trzeba wykorzystać wszystko co ma się pod ręką.

 **Gdzieś w świecie mugoli**

Dwa samochody wyszły z zakrętu sunąc bokiem na granicy przyczepności. Ich właściciele postanowili skorzystać z najbliższego parkingu, by wymienić swoje spostrzeżenia na temat przejażdżki.  
\- Te mugolskie zabawki są zajebiste. - powiedział dwudziestolatek. - Nie bawiłem się tak od piętnastu lat.  
\- Sporo Cię ominęło - odpowiedział starszy. - Jak widzisz technika poszła sporo do przodu.  
\- Przelicznik galeonów na funty to coś pięknego. - zaśmiał się James. - Razem z oszczędnościami Blacków moglibyśmy wykupić pół Anglii.  
\- Dalej uważam, że mogłeś kupić coś lepszego. Nissan skyline gtr r34? Serio? On już ma lata świetności za sobą. - Łapa zaśmiał się ze swojego żarciku.  
Rogacz popatrzył na swojego przyjaciela, a następnie na jego samochód.  
\- Odezwał się. Mercedes C63? Wiem, że nazwisko zobowiązuje ale nie musiałeś wyrażać tego tak dobitnie kupując serię Black.  
Łapa na jego słowa wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Żebyś wiedział bracie, że musiałem. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Ten samochód powstał, by wielbić me nazwisko. - Syriusz odpowiedział udając arystokratyczny ton. - Do tego w czarnym kolorze. - dodał.  
\- Musimy trochę w nich pomajsterkować, żeby nadawały się do ekstremalnych wyczynów. - mruknął James kopiąc oponę. - Rozwalimy Voldemorta na wszystkich płaszczyznach, a do tego trzeba się przygotować od podstaw.  
\- Ale na to wszystko przyjdzie czas. Zwijamy się po Lily i Remusa. Trzeba przypomnieć Zakonowi o naszym istnieniu.

 **Lokalizacja znana tylko przez Zakon Feniksa (nie została ujawniona nawet autorowi fanfica)**

Dumbledore czekał w milczeniu, aż wszyscy członkowie zgromadzenia przybędą na spotkanie. Chciał omówić różne aspekty wojny i wprowadzenia w życie swojego planu odnośnie Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Owszem to Potter zaczął całe przedsięwzięcie, ale w nazwie było jego nazwisko. Musi przejąć kontrolę nad wydarzeniami w szkole i swoimi uczniami, zanim zrobi to ten chłopak. Kiedy Voldemort upadnie, wszyscy będą mu wdzięczni, za mądre kierowanie ich pociechami i czarodziejskim światem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tak to był dobry plan. Potter nie był mu potrzebny do jego realizacji. Przez chwilę dziwna myśl przeleciała mu przez głowę. Coś jakby ukłucie dawnej osobowości. Szybko odrzucił od siebie to uczucie.

Sev i ciocia Mini siedzieli ramię w ramię obserwując zgromadzone osoby. Harry chciał, żeby dokładnie obserwowali co dzieje się na spotkaniach Zakonu. Mieli jeszcze do pomocy Remusa i Tonks, ale kontakt z nimi był utrudniony jako, że przebywali poza murami zamku. Dziś w szeregach popleczników Dumbledore'a miały pojawić się dodatkowe osoby.

Nimfadora stała przy drzwiach wyraźnie kogoś oczekując. Nikt nie zwrócił na nią szczególnej uwagi. Musiała czekać na Remusa. Albus spojrzał na nią przelotnie, ale nie zaszczycił jej dłuższym kontaktem wzrokowym. Młoda auror przyglądał się kobiecie na prawo od starca. Było dla niej podejrzane, że osoba ucząca w Hogwarcie dopiero dwa miesiące, zyskała już na tyle zaufania, że dopuszczono ją w szeregi Zakonu. Owszem nauczycielka była bardzo miłą osobą i nic nie wskazywało, by miała jakieś mroczne zamiary, ale jednak to tylko dwa miesiące.

Zgromadzone osoby mogły usłyszeć jęk silnika, który przebił się do środka przez uchylone okno. Po chwili do ich uszu wdarł się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i ciche odgłosy kroków przecinających się z rozmowami.

Drzwi od domu zaskrzypiały, kiedy ustąpiły postaci stojącej za nimi i do środka pewnym krokiem wszedł Remus. Chciał wejść pierwszy, żeby ujrzeć reakcję zebranych. Dumbledore i inni skupili na nim całkowitą uwagę. W jego wejściu było coś dziwnego. Wilkołak odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i wskazał na nie teatralnym gestem.

Nikt nie krył zdziwienia, kiedy do pomieszczenia wkroczyli Lily, James i Syriusz.

 **Hogwart - błonia**

Rachel Lanni siedziała samotnie nad brzegiem jeziora i leniwie wrzucała do niego kamyki. Jej umysł krukonki działał na wysokich obrotach. Nie zauważyła, że od tyłu podchodzi do niej troje ślizgonów do momentu, aż ich cienie pojawiły się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Blaise Zabini skrzyżował z nią spojrzenia, dostrzegł w jej oczach błysk wesołości. Schylał się, aż ich wargi w końcu się spotkały. Wyczuł jak dziewczyna zaczyna ponownie się uśmiechać.  
\- Co się tak skradacie? Jeszcze pomyślę, ze chcecie mnie zaatakować.  
\- No tak, w końcu wszyscy ślizgoni to przebiegłe bestie. - odpowiedział jej Blaise siadając obok. Dziewczyna od razu oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i odwróciła się w stronę wody.  
\- A wy co tak stoicie?  
Dwie postaci przysiadły po jej prawej stronie i od razu zaczęły kontynuować porzuconą przez nią czynność.  
\- Ej, nazbierajcie swoich kamieni! - burknęła na nich, ale puszczone przez nią oczko popsuło efekt gniewu.  
\- Rachel, dobrze wiesz, że nie przyszliśmy tu rzucać kamieniami. - powiedziała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.  
Blaise przytaknął.  
\- Astoria ma rację. Trzeba wymyślić plan na Pottera.  
\- Wyobraźcie sobie, że cały dzień nie robię nic innego tylko o tym myślę. - mruknęła krukonka. - Pierwszy raz nie mam żadnego pomysłu.  
\- A ty Draco? Co nic nie mówisz? - spytał Blaise.  
\- Próbuję przetrawić wszystko co usłyszałem od matki, a nie było tego za wiele. - odezwał się blondyn. - Wiem tylko, że Potter to jest to czego potrzebujemy w tej bezsensownej wojnie. Pytanie za sto punktów. Jak się do niego zbliżyć?  
\- Przez pięć lat byliście wrogami. Nie tak łatwo będzie ci zdobyć jego zaufanie. - zauważyła blondynka.  
\- Zaufał mojej matce. Musi być coś, co nas do niego zbliży.  
\- Moim skromnym zdaniem za bardzo kręcimy. - wtrąciła się Astoria. - Znacie mnie i wiecie, że nie lubię takich gierek mimo, że jestem ze Slytherinu. Powiedzmy mu otwarcie: cześć Harry, słuchaj, mamy w dupie Voldusia i jego przydupasów, a nie uśmiecha nam się też grać w gierki dyrka.  
\- I co myślisz, że uwierzy? - prychnął Blaise.  
Nikt nie odpowiedział na zadane przez niego pytanie.

 **Obrona przed czarną magią**

Harry'ego zdziwiło trochę, że jakaś krukonka bezceremonialnie wepchnęła się na wolne miejsce obok niego. Ron widząc zaistniałą sytuację wzruszył tylko ramionami i usiadł na tyłach klasy obok ciemnoskórego ślizgona. Potter zmrużył oczy, gdy zobaczył towarzysza swojego przyjaciela. Blaise Zabini. Teraz skojarzył fakty z piątego roku. Blondynka obok niego była jego dziewczyną. Przez chwilę zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, ale stwierdził, że nie może w każdej sytuacji szukać podstępu. Widocznie się pokłócili i musieli od siebie odpocząć.

\- Panie Potter, proszę zejść na ziemię, albo zarobi pan szlaban na swoich pierwszych lekcjach. - Arkentia Rowley wyrwała go z zamyślenia.  
Harry wzdrygnął się i zauważył kątem oka jak blondynka obok przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Przepraszam pani profesor. - odpowiedział automatycznie.  
\- Jak już wspominałam, zanim pan Potter zaczął zapadać w jesienną drzemkę. - uśmiechnęła się do niego, by pokazać, że nie ma do niego pretensji. - Razem z dyrektorem stwierdziliśmy, że uczniowie muszą dokładnie zapoznać się z zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi. Dowiedziałam się, że zostaliście już uświadomieni przez pewnego szaleńca o ich obecności, ale chciałabym skupić się na jednym z nich. - rzekła.  
\- Na dzisiejszych zajęciach będziemy rzucać na siebie zaklęcie Imperiusa. - po jej słowach po klasie przetoczył się zdziwiony pomruk.  
\- W jakim celu, pani profesor? - spytała Hermiona unosząc rękę.  
\- Słucham? - Rowley odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie gryfonki, jakby go nie zrozumiała.  
\- Dlaczego będziemy musieli rzucać na siebie Imperiusa? - głos Hermiony zabrzmiał tak, jakby myślała, że to żart.  
\- Oh, razem z dyrektorem uznaliśmy, że mogą powtórzyć się sytuacje z czasów, gdy pewien mroczny osobnik wzbudzał strach w świecie czarodziejów. - podsumowała nauczycielka. - Dlatego chcemy dowiedzieć się, kto najbardziej podatny jest na to zaklęcie i pomóc takiej osobie w obronie.  
 _Dumbledore chce się dowiedzieć kogo może kontrolować za pomocą zaklęcia, gdy nie będzie mu posłuszny._ Harry spojrzał na Hermionę. Jej myśli krążyły tym samym torem.  
\- Formułę zaklęcia każdy z was zna. - powiedziała patrząc na klasę. - Pamiętajcie, by celować w głowę. Proszę dobrać się w pary.  
Harry automatycznie chciał ruszyć w stronę Rona, ale poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za rękę. Odwrócił się i spojrzał wprost w błękitne oczy, błagalnie wpatrujące się w niego.  
\- Proszę. - szepnęła.  
Nie mógł zauważyć jak troje ślizgonów za jego plecami wymienia spojrzenia.

Ostatnie co pamiętał, zanim ogarnął go błogi stan to krzyki uczniów, którzy próbowali rzucić zaklęcie. Później była tylko całkowita pustka.  
 _\- Harry... -_ usłyszał cichy głosik w swojej głowie. - ... _Harry...  
_ \- ...w _iem, że...  
\- ...potrafisz przełamać to...  
\- ...zaklęcie...  
\- ...ale proszę cię nie...  
\- ...rób tego przez...  
\- ...chwilę.  
_Chłopak wzdrygnął się. Oczywiście trening z Severusem przyczynił się do tego, że mógł całkowicie zignorować Imperiusa, ale udawał na potrzeby lekcji. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Imperius może być wykorzystany w ten sposób, do komunikacji jednostronnej. Rzucający zaklęcie nie musiał wydawać poleceń, mógł przekazać zamiast tego jakieś informacje, póki ofiara była pod jego kontrolą. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Krukoni to jednak przebiegłe bestie.  
\- _Wiem, że nam nie ufasz, ale chcielibyśmy do ciebie dołączyć.  
_ Harry okręcił nieznacznie swoją różdżkę by wedrzeć się do umysłu krukonki.  
\- _Kto? -_ Rachel prawie upuściła swoją różdżkę, słysząc odpowiedź od chłopaka.  
\- _Astoria, Draco, Blaise i ja._ \- odpowiedziała. Postanowiła grać w otwarte karty.  
\- _Spotkajmy się o północy w pokoju życzeń. -_ rzucił Harry. - _Przyprowadź pozostałych, ale nic wam nie obiecuję._  
Połączenie między nimi zostało zerwane.

 **Pokój życzeń (północ)**

\- Mało brakowało - szepnęła cicho Astoria.  
Troje ślizgonów i krukonka nie chcieli w takim momencie trafić na Filcha, dlatego pospiesznie schowali się do klasy, gdy tylko usłyszeli jego kroki na korytarzu. Draco nie wątpił, że Snape wypuściłby ich bez żadnych konsekwencji, ale nie chcieli spóźnić się na spotkanie z Potterem.  
\- A to dziad! - syknął Blaise, przymykając drzwi. - Stoi na rogu i nie wygląda jakby miał się stąd ruszać.  
\- Jak myślicie, jakie tortury przygotował dla nas Harry? - spytała Rachel, a pozostali odwrócili się gwałtownie w jej stronę.  
\- Żartowałam! - podniosła głos, zaskoczona ich reakcją.  
\- Weź nie strasz kobieto. - sapnął Blaise. - Dobrze wiesz, że Potter jest nieprzewidywalny.  
\- Jeżeli mogę wam coś poradzić. - powiedziała krukonka. - To zacznijcie mówić mu po imieniu. Zawsze to jakiś mały kroczek w jego stronę.  
\- Może masz i rację, ale trudno pozbyć się pięcioletniego nawyku. - mruknął Draco.  
\- Zastanawia mnie jak on chce dowiedzieć się czy mówimy prawdę? - Astoria przypatrywała się z zaciekawieniem swojemu chłopakowi.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami. Sam zastanawiał się nad tym samym, a nie miał zamiaru snuć niepotrzebnych domysłów.  
\- Droga wolna. - zakomunikował im Blaise, uchylając szerzej drzwi od klasy, w której przebywali.

Pod pokój życzeń przybyli spóźnieni dziesięć minut. Stanęli niepewnie przed drzwiami, które ukazały im się, gdy tylko znaleźli się w odpowiednim miejscu. Draco wziął głęboki wdech i nacisnął klamkę. Ich oczom ukazał się mały, okrągły pokój, w którym nie było żadnych przedmiotów. Po środku stały cztery postaci odziane w niebieskie szaty. Kaptury skutecznie uniemożliwiały dojrzenie ich tożsamości.  
\- Spóźniliście się. - powiedział głos wydobywający się spod kaptura.  
\- Filch nas zatrzymał. - odpowiedziała niepewnie Astoria.  
Kiedy pierwszy szok minął ich uwadze nie uszły miecze przy pasie u trzech z zakapturzonych osób.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby ukrywać mojej osoby i tak wiecie z kim przyszliście się spotkać. - powiedział Harry, ściągając kaptur z głowy. - Pozostałe osoby poznacie jeżeli przejdziecie pozytywnie test.  
\- Test? - spytała Rachel. - Co mamy zrobić?  
\- Nic wielkiego. - uspokoił ją Harry. - Jedyne co dziś zrobimy, to porozmawiamy sobie.  
Niemal usłyszał jak z osób przed nim schodzi największe napięcie, jednak w dalszym ciągu stali lekko spięci.  
\- Oczekuję od was, że powiecie całą prawdą. - rzekł po chwili. - W końcu musimy przełamać pięć lat wspólnej niechęci. Nie chce od was żadnej przysięgi na magię, nie żądam wypicia veritaserum. Mam nadzieję, że zbudujemy fundamenty zaufania, prowadząc miłą przyjacielską rozmowę.  
Harry uśmiechnął się na potwierdzenie swych słów.  
\- Słucham was. - zakończył już poważnie.  
\- Eee. - zaczęła Rachel, ale przerwał jej Draco.  
\- Zaczekaj. - spojrzał w oczy gryfonowi. - To my mamy najwięcej do wyjaśnienia. Jeżeli ja go nie przekonam, to wy nie macie szans.  
\- Mądrze. - przytaknęła postać koło Harry'ego.  
\- Potter, ykh. - przerwał i odkaszlnął. - Znaczy się Harry.  
\- Póki nie ma między nami otwartej zgody możesz kontynuować po nazwisku, jeżeli będzie ci łatwiej.  
\- Jak wspomniałeś trzeba budować fundamenty już od początku. - Draco uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. - A teraz na poważnie. Nie jest tajemnicą, że wiem o twoich przyjacielskich stosunkach z moją matką. Nie wiem jak jej się to udało, ale my - wskazał na pozostałych - musimy znaleźć swój własny sposób. Chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie wspieramy Voldemorta i nie mamy zamiaru dołączyć do jego zgrai popaprańców, a perspektywa Dumbledore'a też nam się nie uśmiecha. Starzec kombinuje tak samo jak Volduś, tylko zasłania się dobrem. Jedyną słuszną stroną wydaje nam się dołączenie do ciebie Pott... Harry.  
\- Nie chcemy żyć w ciągłym strachu. W cieniu Voldemorta. - powiedziała twardo Astoria.  
\- Chcemy być otoczeni ludźmi, którzy otaczają się wzajemnym zaufaniem. - dodał Blaise. - Chce wiedzieć, że mogę liczyć na osobę u swojego boku podczas walki, tak jak ona może liczyć na mnie.  
\- Pomożemy ci Harry, tylko musisz nam na to pozwolić. - stwierdziła Rachel.  
\- Co możecie zaoferować w zamian, za powierzone zaufanie? - spytał Harry.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - Draco rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
\- Oh, nic wielkiego. - sprostował. - Każdy w naszej hum... organizacji wnosi coś od siebie. Każdy jest w czymś dobry. Każdy ma jakieś zalety. Chce żebyście sięgnęli w głąb siebie i powiedzieli mi, co macie do zaoferowania? Nie mówię tu o rzucaniu zaklęć, bo tego i tak się uczymy wspólnie.  
Osoby przed nim uśmiechnęły się do siebie.  
\- Masz przed sobą troje ślizgonów i krukonkę. - odparła pewnie Astoria.  
\- Razem możemy stworzyć mądry plan i przebiegły do granic możliwości. - rzuciła Rachel.  
\- Gdy nasze umysły połączą się w jeden, to żaden śmierciożerca nie ucieknie z pułapki. - dodał Blaise.  
\- Wchodzisz w to Harry? - spytał Draco, podchodząc do niego z wyciągniętą ręką.  
Harry rozejrzał się po postaciach stojących lekko za nim. Wszystkie kiwnęły głową na potwierdzenie. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w tym momencie na karcie historii Hogwartu zapisało się ważne wydarzenie. Potter i Malfoy uścisnęli sobie ręce.  
\- Witam was w Huncwotach. - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. - Czas byście poznali moich doradców.

Astoria, Rachel, Draco i Blaise z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywali się w postaci w niebieskich szatach. Nie okazali dużego zdziwienia, kiedy spod pierwszego kaptura wyłoniła się Ginny Weasley. Kiedy drugi kaptur został odrzucony i pojawiła się Narcyza Malfoy, Draco lekko zachłysnął się powietrzem, ale mógł się domyślić, że jego matka w końcu stanie u boku Pottera. Największe zaskoczenie okazali, kiedy trzecia osoba odrzuciła swe szaty i ukazał im się Severus Snape.

 **W następnym rozdziale:** **(planowany rozwój)**

\- Wyprawa na pokątną  
\- Krótkie starcie ze śmierciożercami  
\- Spotkanie Huncwotów w pełnym składzie na Grimmauld Place (Muszę jeszcze sprecyzować, kto ze starego GD został wierny Harry'emu. Nie chcę wprowadzać do Huncwotów zbyt wielu osób. Bardziej mi odpowiadają jako nieduża, zgrana jednostka do zadań specjalnych np. zabicie Voldemorta)


	5. R5 Pokątna i zebranie

**Ulica pokątna**

Harry ją lubił. Naprawdę. Jednak w tej chwili nie mógł, a raczej nie chciał powstrzymywać uśmiechu, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy. Mężczyzna obok niego próbował udawać powagę, ale zdradzały go łzy, zbierające się w oczach. Po kolejnym razie nie wytrzymali i wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
\- Zetrę wam te uśmiechy z twarzy! - krzyknęła kobieta, celując palcem w ich stronę.  
Groźne miny, które posyłała, tylko pogorszyły sytuację. Harry'ego przed upadkiem od śmiechu uratował Syriusz, który sam ledwo trzymał się na nogach.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne! - Tonks naburmuszyła się i ruszyła pewnym krokiem w przeciwnym kierunku, ale nierówności ulicy pokątnej znów sprawiły, że młoda auror potknęła się.  
\- AARRGRGHH - wrzasnęła, otoczona śmiechem. - Już jesteście martwi!  
\- Ju... Już... n... n... nie mogę! - wysapał Syriusz, trzymając się za brzuch.  
Uwadze Tonks nie uszedł galeon przechodzący od Harry'ego do animaga.  
\- Przez ciebie Tonks zbankrutuje! - chłopak udał oburzenie. - Założyłem się, że wytrzymasz minimum pięć minut, bez potknięcia.  
Syriusza nagle oświeciło.  
\- Mam! Jak będziemy mieli wolny dzień, to idziemy na długi spacer z Tonks. Każde potknięcie, to kielon!  
Metamorfomag postanowiła pozostawić to bez komentarza.

Harry wracając do zamku, po dwóch miesiącach przerwy zapomniał, że nie ma książek na ten rok. Udał się do Severusa po radę, czy jest sposób na dłuższe wyrwanie się z zamku, w celu ich zakupienia. Niestety, obawy chłopaka się potwierdziły i musiał w tej sprawie skonsultować się z dyrektorem. Był pewny, że po odmowie Harry'ego odnośnie prywatnego apartamentu, ten odmówi mu wyprawy na Pokątną. Myśli Dumbledore'a podążały jednak innym torem, niż myśli chłopaka. Stwierdził, że wyświadczając mu przysługę młody Potter będzie mu coś winien. Może uda się nawet namówić go do poparcia wymyślonych teorii w przyszłości. Udzielił zgody, pod warunkiem, że Harry'emu będzie towarzyszył ktoś z Zakonu. Harry zgodził się na Tonks i Syriusza. Dyrek nie mógł wiedzieć, że są po jego stronie. Może nie ufał całkowicie Syriuszowi, bo był chrzestnym chłopaka, ale auror jest mu lojalna. Polecił jej, żeby dała chłopakowi lekkie sugestie, by spojrzał na niego przychylnym okiem.

\- Dobra, mam wszystkie książki. Składniki do eliksirów też uzupełnione. - Harry przeglądał swoją listę. - Szaty są na mnie dobre, o czymś zapomniałem?  
\- Wspominałeś coś o miotle. - powiedziała Tonks.  
\- Tak, ale to było zanim udało mi się wskrzesić rodziców. Teraz nie mogę szastać galeonami na lewo i prawo.  
\- Jakoś tego nie okazałeś, jak przekazywałeś go temu zapchlonemu kundlowi.  
Usłyszeli za sobą śmiech podobny do szczeknięcia psa.  
\- Dalej masz nam za złe? - spytał Syriusz, z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.  
\- Wy jeszcze o tym nie wiecie, ale przyjdzie taki dzień, przyjdzie taka chwila, że za to zapłacicie. - odparła psotnie.  
Chrzestny i chrześniak wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, ale wzruszyli tylko ramionami. Nie ma co zagłębiać się w temacie.  
\- Tak na marginesie. Po co ci miotła? - spytała. - Myślałam, że Błyskawica spisuje się dobrze.  
\- Nie chce jej porzucać. Wyszedł nowy model Nimbusa.  
\- 2k17? - Syriusz się ożywił. - Słyszałem, że są dobre, ale klasę niżej od Błyskawicy.  
\- Ale wciąż jakieś 300 lat przed Zmiataczami, na których lata Ginny.  
\- Teraz rozumiem. Wiesz co Harry, dorzucę się na prezent mojej niechrzestnej chrześnicy od strony chrześniaka.  
\- Coś takiego istnieje? - Harry przez chwilę się zastanawiał, ale potrząsnął głową i zostawił to za sobą. - Okej.

Troje przyjaciół wracało do dziurawego kotła po udanych zakupach. Tonks potknęła się i wpadła wprost na Harry'ego przewracając go na ziemię. Już miał wstać i zacząć ją wyklinać, kiedy jej głos zdradził mu, że był to celowy zabieg.  
\- Leż! - warknęła, kiedy kolejny promień zaklęcia poleciał w ich stronę, a Syriusz go odbił.  
\- Różdżki! - krzyknął Syriusz.  
Harry i Tonks podnieśli się, ale zaraz znowu leżeli na plecach, gdy ulica pod ich nogami wybuchła. Różdżka Harry'ego odleciała w nieznane mu miejsce. Niewiele myśląc machnął ręką, a jego normalne szaty, zmieniły się w szaty Huncwotów. Chłopak dobył szkarłatnego ostrza, w momencie kiedy Syriusz i Tonks również się przebrali. Unoszący się kurz nie ułatwiał wypatrzenia przeciwnika. Stali plecami do siebie, starając się obserwować jak największy obszar dookoła. Dojrzeli zamglone postaci, które powoli ich okrążały.  
\- Atakować ich! - warknięcie nieznanej osoby.  
Kolejne klątwy poleciały w ich stronę, a oni skutecznie je odbijali. Po chwili zasłony z kurzu opadły i ich oczom ukazało się dziesięciu śmierciożerców, kryjących się za maskami.  
\- Potter, tak bardzo boisz się o swoją dupę, że postanowiłeś ukrywać się pod kapturem?  
\- Element zaskoczenia - odpowiedział nie unosząc głowy.  
\- Pokaże ci zaskoczenie śmieciu!  
\- Cruc... - usiłował wrzasnąć śmierciożerca stojący najbliżej Harry'ego, ale ten w ostatniej chwili odciął mu rękę, w której trzymał różdżkę.  
\- Ups, wyszło niezręcznie. - powiedział Harry.  
\- Sytuacja zdecydowanie nie na rękę. - mruknął Syriusz stojący obok. - Muszę sobie sprawić taki mieczyk. - dokończył posyłając drętwotę w innego śmierciożercę.

Walka zaczęła się na nowo, jednak teraz przeciwnicy starali się unikać postaci z mieczem w dłoni. Ludzie zebrani na ulicy Pokątnej, ośmieleni wyczynami osób w niebieskich szatach, postanowili dołączyć do walki, rzucając zaklęciami w śmierciożerców. Kiedy zorientowali się, że stracili przewagę, zaczęli deportować się, pozostawiając poległych towarzyszy na placu boju. Ostatni z wrogów, zanim zniknął, zdążył wycelować w plecy Harry'ego celną Sectumsemprą, którą w ostatniej chwili przyjęła na siebie Tonks. Harry i Syriusz usłyszeli jak ktoś za nimi upada na ziemię. Tonks zawyła boleśnie przez płacz.

 **Nieznana lokalizacja na zachód od Londynu**

Ogień ponuro trzaskał w kominku. Było to jedyne źródło odgłosów w pomieszczeniu. Mdłe światło, padające od płomieni, oświetlało ludzi stojących w kręgu. Żadna z osób nie wypowiedziała ani jednego słowa, nie wydała ani jednego dźwięku. Większość obecnych nie była winna sytuacji z dnia dzisiejszego, ale wiedzieli, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Cztery osoby klęczące po środku sali drżały w niekontrolowanym strachu. Jedna z nich zdążyła zabrudzić posadzkę sporą ilością krwi. Postać siedząca przed nimi uchyliła swe powieki, ukazując czerwone oczy, wypełnione żądzą mordu.  
\- Avada Kedavra!  
Były to ostatnie słowa usłyszane przez czterech nieudaczników. On nigdy nie wybacza.

 **Grimmauld Place (bezpośrednia teleportacja z Pokątnej)**

Głośny trzask na środku korytarza spowodował, że matka Syriusza zaczęła się drzeć ze swojego obrazu, jednak w tej chwili przybyszów mało to obchodziło. Harry i Syriusz pojawili się na Grimmauld Place z zakrwawioną Tonks na rękach.  
\- Lily!  
\- Mamo! Szybko! - Harry z łomotem wpadł do kuchni.  
\- Co się stało?! - wykrzyczał James, widząc zakrwawionego syna.  
\- Tonks dostała. - na jego słowa Remus zrobił się blady jak kartka papieru i szybko zerwał się do pionu, wybiegając z pomieszczenia. Zaraz za nim wybiegli Potterowie. Harry pobiegł do kominka i wezwał Snape'a.  
\- Co do cholery?! - spytał zduszonym głosem, kiedy zobaczył stan chłopaka.  
\- Tonks jest ranna. Dostała Sectumsemprą. Szybko Sev, straciła dużo krwi.

Lily próbowała zamykać rany, ale te otwierały się na nowo. Znała czar, którym oberwała auror, jednak coś było nie w porządku. Metamorfomag ledwo kojarzyła co się z nią dzieje. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu. Spojrzała w dół na swoje niebieskie szaty, które teraz przybrały barwę czerwieni. Słyszała jak ktoś woła ją po imieniu. Znajomy głos, który wydawał jej się bardzo odległy. Obraz zaczął jej się rozmazywać coraz bardziej. Zaczęła nerwowo mrugać próbując odgonić mgiełkę nachodzącą na jej oczy. Teleportacja w takim stanie sprawiła tylko, że straciła dużo więcej siły. Chciała podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, ale gdy tylko nacisnęła mocniej rękami, by znaleźć oparcie, ból sprawił, że prawie zemdlała. Jej oddech stawał się ciężki i resztkami świadomości zdołała uchwycić zmartwioną twarz męża. To było ostatnie co pamiętała nim nastała pustka.

Lily natychmiast zareagowała na stan przyjaciółki i zaczęła lekko klepać ją w policzki w celu ocucenia. Wyczuła, że Tonks ma problemy z oddechem, który powoli ustawał. Kątem oka zauważyła jak zrezygnowany Remus zsuwa się po ścianie w rogu pokoju. Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała głucha cisza, która została zastąpiona szybkimi krokami z korytarza. Do pokoju wpadł Harry, a zaraz za nim Severus z podręczną torbą, w której stukały eliksiry.  
\- Co z nią? - zapytał, wyjmując wszystko na stolik obok łóżka.  
\- Właśnie straciła przytomność. Nie oddycha. Sev nie mogę zamknąć ran... - szepnęła spanikowana Lily.  
\- Musimy ją obudzić, żeby podać jej eliksir na uzupełnienie krwi. - Snape rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, za osobą, która najlepiej trzymała się w danej sytuacji. - James szybko, naceluj różdżkę na jej klatkę piersiową i rzucaj równomiernie czar _Ictu*,_ tylko nie wkładaj w to dużo magii, żeby nie połamać jej kości.  
Rogacz zrobił jak mu polecono. Klatka piersiowa Tonks lekko zapadała się po każdym rzuconym zaklęciu, aż w końcu po minucie wyczekiwania zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Próbowała rozpaczliwie złapać oddech, jak po wypłynięciu z wody. Severus poczekał chwilę i szybko przyłożył do jej ust flakonik z eliksirem i bardzo powoli zmusił ją do wypicia zawartości.  
\- Teraz najtrudniejsze. - wziął głęboki oddech i wypił eliksir, konsystencją przypominający smołę.  
\- Co to? - spytał Łapa.  
\- Muszę ją złożyć do kupy. To nie była Sectumsempra tylko wersja zmodyfikowana przez śmierciożerców. _Candidule*._ Dlatego Lily nie mogła jej uleczyć. Tylko osoba z mrocznym znakiem może sobie z tym poradzić. Dajcie mi około piętnastu minut, muszę się skupić.

Wszyscy zebrali się w kuchni. Jedynie Remus nie chciał opuścić żony, zostając w pokoju. Po kilku minutach, które wydawały się godzinami dołączył do nich zmęczony Snape. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego.  
\- Jej stan jest stabilny. - powiedział szybko, nie przeciągając chwili niepewności. - Wyjdzie z tego, tylko potrzebuje odpoczynku.  
Zaraz za nim do pomieszczenia wkroczył Remus, który zamknął Seva w mocnym uścisku.  
\- Dzięki. - mruknął cicho. - Jestem ci winny ogromną przysługę.  
\- Nic nie jesteś mi winny. - odpowiedział. - Przyjaciele muszą sobie pomagać. Tego nauczył mnie Harry.

 **Grimmauld Place (północ)**

Przy stole siedziało dwadzieścia jeden osób odzianych w niebieskie szaty. Tylko jedna z nich znała tożsamość wszystkich, którzy kryli się pod kapturami. W pomieszczeniu panowała całkowita cisza. Harry powstał ze swojego miejsca i skierował się w stronę torby leżącej pod ścianą. Wyjął z niej pergamin, który teraz leżał po środku stołu, a na nim leżało krwawe pióro, jakiego używała kiedyś Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Dziś Huncwoci staną się formalną grupą. - głos Harry'ego przeciął panującą ciszę. - Jestem jedynym, która zna wszystkie osoby schowane pod kapturami, ale zaraz to się zmieni. - nastąpiło lekkie poruszenie i ludzie rozejrzeli się po sobie. - Nie wszyscy z Gwardii Dumbledore'a okazali się oddani sprawie i gotowi przeciwstawić się dyrektorowi, dlatego tylko kilka osób zostało zaproszone w nasze szeregi.  
Harry przerwał na chwilę, by napić się soku stojącego przed nim i kontynuował dalej.  
\- Przed sobą widzicie, nie będę ukrywał, pergamin zabezpieczony zaklęciami lojalności. Podpisując go zobowiązujecie się, że wszystkie informacje z naszych spotkań pozostaną między nami i nigdy nie wyjawicie tożsamości osób znajdujących się w Huncwotach.  
Teraz chłopak spojrzał na każdego z osobna.  
\- Jeżeli komuś nie odpowiada to co zostało teraz powiedziane i nie godzi się na ten warunek, teraz jest odpowiednia chwila, by wyszedł.  
Nikt się nie poruszył.  
\- Jak już wcześniej wspominałem jestem jedynym, który zna wszystkich i którego wszyscy znają. - Harry w tym momencie sięgnął po pergamin i podpisał go własną krwią, po czym zdjął kaptur z głowy i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Jego imię i nazwisko jeszcze przez krótką chwilę jaśniało na pergaminie, aż zniknęło pozostawiając miejsce na kolejne osoby.  
\- Kto następny? - spytał, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.  
Po jego prawej stronie nastąpiło poruszenie i osoba obok wzięła pióro do ręki.  
\- _Severus Snape -_ podczas, gdy nazwisko kończyło się wchłaniać, Sev odrzucił kaptur z głowy. Dwie postaci, po przeciwnej stronie stołu, poruszyły się lekko.  
Następna była rudowłosa dziewczyna, która posłała szczery uśmiech w stronę chłopaka.  
\- _Ginny Weasley.  
_ Teraz poderwały się osoby, które wcześniej przypatrywały się Severusowi. Imiona zalśniły na pergaminie, a ich były nauczyciel wymienił z nimi kiwnięcie głowy. Dawne psoty i odjęte punkty odeszły w zapomnienie.  
\- _Fred Weasley.  
\- George Weasley.  
_Po pergamin sięgnęli przyjaciele Harry'ego od początku szkoły. Nikt nie zdziwił się widząc ich twarze.  
\- _Hermiona Granger.  
\- Ron Weasley.  
To już kolejny rudzielec na tej liście. Molly mnie zabije jak się dowie.  
\- Remus Lupin. -_ wilkołak wpisał się na listę i podsunął pergamin kobiecie obok. Harry przypatrzył się jej uważnie. Wciąż była blada i miała sińce pod oczami, ale wiedział, że się nie wycofa. Mimo swej niezdarności była twarda.  
\- _Nimfadora Tonks.  
_ \- Wiem, że wśród kilku osób wywołam małe zamieszanie, ale proszę nie rzucajcie się od razu na mnie z różdżkami. - zebrani usłyszeli kobiecy głos, a następnie uważnie przyglądali się pergaminowi, na którym znikało już nazwisko. - _Narcyza Black.  
_ Narcyza wyczuła, że dwie osoby patrzą na nią. Jedna z wyczekiwaniem na wyjaśnienia, a druga z czystą ciekawością. Mogłaby się założyć, że gdyby nie kaptur u tej drugiej zobaczyłaby podniesione brwi ze zdziwienia. Pierwsza z tych osób podniosła się i przyciągnęła pergamin do siebie. Kobieta zauważyła jak jej ręka drgnęła podczas wpisywania nazwiska.  
\- _Draco Malfoy... - Draco Malfoy Black. -_ blondyn ściągnął kaptur i uśmiechnął się do matki. Zobaczył lekkie poruszenie przy stole i widział szybkie spojrzenia Hermiony i Rona w stronę Harry'ego. Ten pokręcił tylko lekko głową. Nie teraz. Zrozumieli.  
Na pergaminie znalazły się kolejne nazwiska, których nikt nie oczekiwał, ale ślizgoni domyślili się, że takie reakcje będą na początku uzasadnione. Pięć lat otwartej wrogości robi swoje. Wrogości z nieznanego im powodu. Byli w innych domach? Dziecinada.  
\- _Astoria Greengrass.  
\- Blaise Zabini.  
\- Rachel Lanni.  
_Draco myślał, że to oni zadziwili towarzystwo. Do myśli, że Snape należy do Huncwotów przyzwyczaili się już, od momentu spotkania w pokoju życzeń, ale że należny do nich:  
\- _Minerwa McGonagall?_  
Rachel otworzyła usta i Blaise musiał szturchnąć ją lekko w bok, żeby się opanowała. Nie spodziewali się sztywnej w zasadach nauczycielki transmutacji. Ta widząc ich zdziwienie, uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, co tylko spotęgowało efekt osłupienia. Harry zastanawiał się jakie będą mieli miny, gdy zobaczą żywych Potterów i Syriusza, a co dopiero, gdy zobaczą osobę, której nawet on by się tu nie spodziewał, gdyby nie oswoił się z myślą w ciągu miesiąca. Nie. Wciąż się z tym nie uporał, ale było to zło konieczne.  
\- _Luna Lovegood.  
\- Neville Longbottom._  
Były to ostatnie osoby, które nie wywołały zamieszania. Harry poprawił się w krześle. Teraz się zacznie przedstawienie.  
Szok.  
 _\- Syriusz Black. -_ nazwisko powoli zanikało na pergaminie. Animag uśmiechał się do wszystkich. Hermiona nie wytrzymała i zerwała się uściskać mężczyznę. Wydarzenia z ministerstwa wciąż były żywe. Narcyza wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z kuzynem i posłała mu szeroki uśmiech.  
Pergamin powędrował do osoby obok Syriusza. Kiedy kobieta nachyliła się wpisać swoje nazwisko, spod jej kaptura wyłoniła się ruda grzywka.  
Nie możliwe.  
\- _Lily Potter.  
_ Cisza.  
Czyli obok kobiety siedzi...  
\- _James Potter.  
_ Harry prawie widział obracające się trybiki w głowie większości osób. Niektórzy już się przyzwyczaili, ale większość nie wiedziała o tym, że jego rodzice powrócili do życia. Uniósł rękę, by powstrzymać pytania, które powoli cisnęły się na usta. Pozostała jeszcze jedna osoba.

Jako jedyna nie miała na sobie niebieskiej szaty, tylko czarną. Na początku spotkania każdy zdziwił się takim widokiem, ale nikt nie pytał. Harry powoli przyzwyczajał ich do tego, że nie wyjawi nic wcześniej, niż uzna to za konieczne. Stawała się to denerwująca cecha, szczególnie dla Hermiony, która nie lubiła żyć w niewiedzy. Zbliżał się moment wyjawienia nazwiska, a Harry coraz bardziej obawiał się o bezpieczeństwo kobiety. Wiedział, że jest to kobieta. Przypatrywał się nerwowo Syriuszowi, kiedy ta pochylona nad pergaminem kończyła pisać. Chłopak chwycił chrzestnego za rękę, w momencie jak ten chciał się poderwać, gdy na pergaminie wsiąkało:  
\- _Bellatriks Lestrange._

* Ictus - uderzenie  
* Candidule - otwarcie

 **Od autora:** Bellatriks wciąż pozostaje śmierciożercą i chce zabić Pottera, ale zawarła z nim pewien pakt, który opisze w następnym rozdziale. Wiem też, że Voldemort miał ją poświęcić w celu przywrócenia rodziców Harry'ego do życia, ale użył w tym celu kogoś innego. Jak sam powiedział, Bellatriks jest jego najwierniejszą sługą. Harry nie wykonał do końca polecenia Czarnego Pana i uciekł z cząstka duszy, a Voldek też nie miał zamiaru słuchać Pottera. Piątek, piąteczek, piątunio. Miłego weekendu :)

 **W następnym rozdziale:** **(planowany rozwój)**

 **-** Śmierciożercy w zakazanym lesie  
\- Voldemort upomina się o swoje  
\- Dumbledore chce wysłać uczniów na pewną śmierć, ale ktoś go powstrzymuje  
\- Ginny ma kłopoty


	6. Miniaturka: Pakt Potter - Lestrange

**Od** **autora:** Miniaturka wyjaśnia dlaczego Bellatriks znalazła się na spotkaniu Huncwotów i kogo poświęcił Czarny Pan.

 **Miesiąc przed spotkaniem Huncwotów**

Narcyza stała na środku parku, przypatrując się leniwie monetom znajdującym się na dnie fontanny. Obok niej stała postać w czarnej szacie, nerwowo zaciskając rękę na różdżce.  
\- Nie wiem, dlaczego się na to zgodziłam. - warknęła.  
\- Bo zależy ci na dobrych stosunkach z siostrą. - odpowiedziała blondynka, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie na kobietę obok. W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko prychnięcie.  
\- Daj mi jeden powód, żebym go nie zabiła, jak tylko się pojawi.  
\- Chcesz żyć.  
Po tych słowach zapadła cisza, która została przerwana krokami za ich plecami. Obie kobiety odwróciły się do postaci, która do nich zmierzała. Kaptur na jego głowie skutecznie zasłaniał twarz, ale wiedziały, kim jest osoba przed nimi.  
\- Harry. - Narcyza zdjęła kaptur.  
\- Potter. - kobieta w czarnej szacie pokazała swoją twarz.  
Wycelowała różdżkę w jego pierś i czekała, aż ten podniesie swoją, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Chłopak stał sobie najspokojniej w świecie i nie przejmując się jej obecnością zwrócił się do blondynki obok.  
\- Witaj Narcyzo. Możesz mnie oświecić, po co sprowadziłaś tu Bellatriks? - kiedy wymawiał jej imię spojrzał na nią jak na robaka. - Z tego co wiem, powinna być martwa.  
\- Myślisz, że Czarny Pan posłucha takiego śmiecia? - roześmiała się szaleńczym śmiechem. - Poświęcił tego nieudacznika Pettigrew.  
\- Przeszłość nie daje o sobie zapomnieć. - Harry mruknął sam do siebie. - Czego chcesz? - spytał już na głos.  
\- Od ciebie najchętniej nic, ale zależy mi na dobrych stosunkach z moją siostrą, a ty jesteś ich warunkiem.  
Harry słysząc to spojrzał pytająco na Narcyzę.  
\- Jeżeli Bela chce odzyskać moje zaufanie, musi dogadać się z tobą.  
\- Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? - zdziwił się chłopak.  
\- Na wszystko jest jakieś rozwiązanie, tylko trzeba coś wymyślić.

Harry spacerował po parku pod czujnym okiem Narcyzy i Bellatriks. Powoli w jego głowie formowała się namiastka planu, a raczej paktu jaki mógłby zawrzeć z siostrą Narcyzy. Musiał tylko przemyśleć wszystkie za i przeciw. Nie zastanawiał się nawet nad reakcja Huncwotów, bo wiedział, że nie będzie ona entuzjastyczna. Jego też nie była i raczej nigdy nie będzie. Od zawsze chciał ją zabić za to co zrobiła Syriuszowi. Animag może i powrócił do życia, ale to nie zmieniało jego podejścia. Wiedział też, że jego chrzestny nie będzie skakał z radości. Pozostawała jednak kwestia Narcyzy. Zbliżyli się do siebie podczas treningów ostrzem i wiedział, że kobieta nie jest zła. Chciała mieć dobry kontakt z siostrą, ale dlaczego to on musiał o tym zadecydować. Dlaczego nic nie może być proste?

\- Mam pewien pomysł. - powiedział Harry, podchodząc do kobiet siedzących na ławce. - Zawrzemy pakt.  
\- Pakt? - spytała Bellatriks.  
\- Magiczny kontrakt. Coś jak przysięga wieczysta, tylko spisane na papierze.  
\- I jak to ma wyglądać Potter?

* * *

 _PAKT  
zawarty pomiędzy  
Harry Potter  
a  
Bellatriks Lestrange_

 _Pakt został zawarty pomiędzy stronami dobrowolnie._  
 _Pakt może zostać zerwany TYLKO wraz ze śmiercią jednej ze stron.  
Świadome zerwanie paktu zakończy się śmiercią strony zrywającej.  
_

 _Harry Potter zobowiązuje się:_  
 _Zapewnić Bellatriks Lestrange ochronę podczas zebrania Huncwotów._  
 _Zapewnić Bellatriks Lestrange możliwość swobodnego kontaktu ze swoją siostrą Narcyzą Malfoy._  
 _Zataić wszystkie informacje przekazane przez Bellatriks Lestrange przed Zakonem Feniksa, aurorami oraz Albusem Dumbledore.  
Nie używać legilimencji na Bellatriks Lestrange w celu uzyskania dodatkowych informacji._  
 _Harry Potter ma prawo:_  
 _Zabić Bellatriks Lestrange TYLKO, gdy wymieniona osoba wykonuje swoje obowiązki jako śmierciożerca._

 _Bellatriks Lestrange zobowiązuje się:_  
 _Przekazywać wszystkie informacje Harry'emu Potterowi TYLKO, gdy dotyczą one członka Huncwotów i/lub ich rodzin i/lub Hogwartu._  
 _Nie zdradzić tożsamości Huncwotów.  
Nie wyzywać i/lub nie grozić śmiercią i/lub uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu członkom Huncwotów podczas zebrania.  
_ _Nie używać legilimencji na Harrym Potterze w celu uzyskania dodatkowych informacji._  
 _Bellatriks Lestrange ma prawo:_  
 _Zabić Harry'ego Pottera TYLKO, gdy wykonuje swoje obowiązki jako Śmierciożerca.  
_

 _Harry Potter / Bellatriks Lestrange_

* * *

\- Nie wiem dlaczego się na to zgodziłam. - warknęła Bellatriks. - Czuję, że kiedyś pożałuje.  
\- A ja się domyślam dlaczego to zrobiłaś. - Harry uśmiechnął się w stronę Narcyzy i odszedł w sobie znanym kierunku.


	7. R6 Śmierć

**Hogwart (początek grudnia)**

Błonia były całkowicie puste, jedynie Harry Potter szedł po nich pewnym krokiem, zmierzając do sobie znanego celu. Żaden z uczniów nie wychylał nosa z ciepłego zamku, gdy na dworze wiał mroźny wiatr. Wprawne oczy mogłyby dostrzec, że chłopak podąża wprost od bijącej wierzby, ale nawet jeżeli do tego by doszło, to nikt się nie zastanawiał co tam robił. Chciał pospacerować na mroźnym powietrzu? Proszę bardzo.

W zakazanym lesie za drzewami stały dwie postaci, okryte w czarne szaty. Podążały wzrokiem za Potterem, ale nie wykonały żadnego ruchu.  
\- Łapiemy go? - spytała osoba stojąca bliżej błoni.  
\- Nie teraz. - warknął drugi. - Zastanawia mnie gdzie był. Kto normalny spaceruje po dworze jak tak piździ?  
\- A my? - spytał pierwszy śmierciożerca.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że jesteśmy tu w konkretnej sprawie. - spojrzał w stronę kolegi. - Czarny Pan chce wywabić go z zamku i odebrać mu coś, co Potter przywłaszczył. Nie powiedział co. - dokończył po chwili, widząc, że ten drugi otwiera usta.

Drzwi do wielkiej sali otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka wkroczył Hagrid, chwiejąc się na nogach i ledwo łapiąc oddech.  
\- Śmiercio... - wysapał. - Śmierciożercy... las... w lesie.  
Wyczerpany opadł na podłogę pod ścianą, a wielkiej sali momentalnie wybuchł gwar przestraszonych uczniów.  
\- CISZA! - krzyknął Dumbledore i zerwał się szybko w stronę Hagrida, żeby wypytać o szczegóły.  
\- Hagridzie? - spytał. - Co widziałeś?  
W głosie dyrektora można było usłyszeć nutkę niedowierzania. Jakim cudem śmierciożercy dostali się na teren zamku, za osłony? Odwrócił się w stronę uczniów i szukał zapału w tych, których szkolił w Armii Dumbledore'a. Harry wiedział, że starzec zna się na swoim fachu, ale uczniowie sobie nie poradzą. Jeszcze nie teraz, kiedy ledwie trenowali dwa miesiące. Dyrektor znalazł się w poważnych tarapatach i chłopak był ciekawy jak się z tego wyplącze.  
\- Wszyscy uczniowie od klas piątych w dół mają wrócić do swojego dormitorium. Zostają tylko uczniowie klas szóstych i siódmych, którzy chcą podjąć się walki.  
W wielkiej sali zapanował szum i chaos, kiedy wszyscy próbowali przepchnąć się do wyjścia. Harry skinął głową w stronę Rona, który zrozumiał aluzję i popędził zawiadomić pozostałych Huncwotów przez fiuu w gabinecie Snape'a. Reszta Huncwotów obecna na sali ulotniła się szybko i wybiegli przed zamek.

Dumbledore rozważał w jakie rejony posłać uczniów. McGonagall pozostała w wielkiej sali, żeby pilnować sytuacji w środku zamku. Nie mogła pozwolić posłać nieprzygotowanych uczniów do walki, ale ktoś inny ją uprzedził.  
\- Profesorze Dumbledore. Nie może ich pan puścić do walki. - powiedziała twardo Rowley. - Nie są jeszcze gotowi.  
Na jej słowa zrobiło się cicho i teraz wszyscy przyglądali się jej i dyrektorowi. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że pupilka Dumbledore'a wśród nauczycieli, nie zgodzi się z jego zdaniem.  
\- Ilu śmierciożerców widziałeś, Hagridzie?  
Hagrid odwrócił głowę w stronę Rowley. Gdy dotarło do niego, że rozmawia z nauczycielką obrony, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas nieufności.  
\- Około piętnastu. - odpowiedział. - Nie jestem pewny, bo rzuciłem tylko okiem i uciekłem.  
Po sali znowu przetoczył się pomruk. Uczniowie zagubieni między poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, a rozkazem dyrektora nie wiedzieli co począć. Dumbledore odwrócił się i rzucił gniewne spojrzenie na Rowley. Podważyła jego autorytet.  
\- Wezwij Zakon Minerwo - odezwał się, w stronę nauczycielki transmutacji. - Uczniowie zostają w zamku.  
McGonagall przytaknęła i wymknęła się w stronę swojego gabinetu.

 **Hogwart - błonia (w tym samym czasie)**

\- Nie wiem co o tym sądzić - wysapał Harry w biegu.  
\- Ja też nie. - odpowiedział Snape. - Czego mogą szukać.  
\- Bellatriks powiadomiła mnie o tym ataku, ale chyba nie będą próbowali wejść do szkoły.  
Huncwoci zatrzymali się przed zakazanym lasem. Po chwili dołączyli Ron i mieszkańcy Grimmauld Place z Narcyzą. Harry zwrócił się do ojca i Syriusza.  
\- Pójdziecie pod forma animagiczną?  
Skinęli głową i się przemienili. Reszta przywdziała niebieskie szaty i w milczeniu ruszyli przed siebie.

 **Zakazany Las**

Było to jedyne miejsce w lesie, gdzie ścieżka biegła w miarę prosto, dając dobry wgląd w przód. Drzewa po bokach rosły w pewnym oddaleniu, a ziemia była równa. Całość tworzyła wrażenie otwartej przestrzeni. Harry uznał, że to będzie dobre miejsce. Stanął na początku wraz z Severusem i Narcyzą, ponieważ jako jedyni posiadali oręż. Po lewej stronie stanęli Ginny, Hermiona, Ron, Draco, Astoria, Remus i Syriusz jako Łapa. Po prawej byli Tonks, Lily, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Rachel i James jako Rogacz. Harry mógł utrzymywać śmieciożerców na dystans, a gdyby zaszła potrzeba reszta zaatakuje z krzaków.

Gdzieś z przodu Huncwoci usłyszeli trzask łamanej gałązki. Harry dostrzegł ruch w cieniu drzewa. Śmierciożercy wykorzystywali element zaskoczenia. Pojawią się niedaleko zamku i Czarny Pan załatwi swoje sprawy z Potterem, nie chcieli teraz atakować. Było ich za mało. Ta misja ma zabrać tylko coś ważnego dla ich pana, a jak się nie uda mają porwać ukochaną Pottera. Prosta robota. Zaskoczył ich widok tkwiących na drodze trzech samotnych postaci w niebieskich szatach. Słyszeli już o ich wyczynach na Pokątnej, dlatego stanęli niepewnie.  
\- Proszę, proszę, Potter. - rzekł Voldemort, kroczący za swoimi sługami. Śmierciożercy rozstąpili się na boki, robiąc przejście.  
\- Miłego dnia! W czym mogę pomóc? - zawołał rześko.  
Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że przy dobrze przeprowadzonej rozmowie, może unikną walki. Bella go ostrzegła, Volduś nie chciał przejmować szkoły.  
\- Przyszedłem po coś, co należy do mnie.  
Ruszył do przodu. Harry wyprostował się, jego oczy błysnęły spod kaptura.  
\- Ani kroku dalej! - w jego głosie zabrzmiała groźba. - Ty też nie wywiązałeś się z umowy.  
\- Gadaj dalej, Potter, a padniesz martwy, nim się zorientujesz co się stało.  
Voldemort miał świadomość, że wszyscy śmierciożercy przysłuchują się uważnie tej rozmowie. Wyciągnął różdżkę i raptem coś zamigotało mu przed oczami. Zauważył jak w jego stronę leci czerwony promień zaklęcia, który odbił leniwym ruchem reki. Przed nim stała kolejna postać, której twarzy nie mógł dostrzec. Jedyne co ją zdradzało to kosmyk rudych włosów, który zawędrował poza szatę. Harry zobaczył, jak Voldemort powoli zaczyna się uśmiechać.  
\- Nie. - szepnął do siebie Harry.  
\- _Fornicibus._ \- krzyknął Voldemort. _  
_Wokoło niego i Ginny, wytworzyła się kopuła o lekko srebrzystym kolorze.  
\- To nie był dobry pomysł. - Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się z pogardą do rudowłosej. - Teraz się nie wywiniesz, Potter. Co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze? Twoja zdrajczyni krwi czy coś, co należy do mnie.  
Harry poruszył się, ale dalej stał w miejscu szukając możliwości uratowania Ginny. Zaczął iść w stronę kopuły. Kiedy znalazł się już koło Ginny złapał ją za rękę.  
\- Przepraszam. - powiedziała cicho.  
Do kręgu weszło dwóch śmierciożerców i odciągnęli ją na bok, zostawiając Harry'ego na wprost swojego pana.  
\- Chyba zabawimy się z twoją dziwką, Potter - powiedział jeden z nich.  
\- Tylko ją tknij, a zabije cię najokrutniejszym sposobem, jaki tylko znajdę. - warknął Harry.  
\- Potter, oddaj grzecznie to o co proszę. - powiedział Voldemort i wyciągnął w stronę chłopaka rękę, w której trzymał kamień przypominający rubin.  
\- Nic im nie dawaj! - krzyknęła Ginny.  
\- Crucio! - Voldemort posłał w nią zaklęcie.  
\- Zostaw ją!  
Zaklęcie zostało przerwane. Czarny Pan zwrócił się w stronę śmierciożerców.  
\- Przyprowadźcie ją do mnie.  
Kiedy Ginny była już obok, wręczył jej kamień.  
\- Idź z tym do Pottera, on wie co robić.  
\- Nie. - powiedziała twardo. Myślała, że znowu dostanie jakąś klątwą, ale Voldemort postanowił, rzucić Cruciatusa w Harry'ego, żeby wykorzystać ją psychicznie. Harry próbował nie krzyczeć, żeby nie dać mu satysfakcji, ale pozostałych dwóch śmierciożerców dołączyło się do zabawy. Huncwoci przestali się ukrywać za drzewami i teraz wyszli krzycząc na Voldemort, żeby ten przerwał. Lily była zrozpaczona, widząc jak jej syn cierpi. Harry nie wytrzymał i zaczął krzyczeć. Nagle wszystko ustało, ale on nie miał siły, by wstać.  
\- Harry! - Ginny do niego podbiegła i pomogła mu usiąść. - Harry, to moja wina. - załkała, przytulając się do niego.  
\- Pomóż mi wstać. - powiedział cicho. - Huncwoci znają twoją tajemnicę. Nic ci nie oddam. - powiedział, kiedy był już na nogach. Wziął od Ginny kamień i rzucił go pod nogi Voldemorta.  
Przez chwilę twarz Czarnego Pana nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Spojrzał wprost w oczy Harry'ego.  
\- Sam tego chciałeś. - uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Avada Kedavra!  
Harry zobaczył w zwolnionym tempie jak zielony promień wylatuje z różdżki Voldemorta i leci wprost w pierś Ginny. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, obrócił ją lekko, tak że znalazła się za nim w momencie jak zaklęcie uderzyło w Harry'ego. Ostatnie co usłyszał to jej krzyk. Później nie było już nic.

Kopuła zniknęła, kiedy zaklęcie osiągnęło swój cel, Voldemort podniósł kamień, który teraz promieniował mocą. Wiedział, że się udało. Nakazał swoim śmierciożercom odwrót w momencie, jak w zakazanym lesie zaczęli pojawiać się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. W bezpiecznej odległości deportowali się, korzystając z dziury w osłonie, którą znalazł dla niego zaufany szpieg. Zadowolony z wykonanego zadania, stanął w kręgu swoich podwładnych, będąc już w kryjówce. Żaden ze śmierciożerców nie wiedział co się dzieje, kiedy ich pan upadł na ziemię. Kamień w jego ręce potoczył się wprost pod nogi Lucjusza Malfoya. Na jego powierzchni pojawiły się pęknięcia, z których powoli sączyła się ciemna krew.

Huncwoci orientując się w sytuacji, wycofali się szybko z zakazanego lasu, poza osłony zamku. Deportowali się na Grimmauld Place. Wszyscy zebrali się w pokoju, gdzie na łóżku złożono ciało Harry'ego.  
\- Musimy coś zrobić! - krzyknęła spanikowana Lily. Popatrzyła w stronę Narcyzy, która pokręciła głową. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, że ostrze Harry'ego zmieniło kolor ze szkarłatnego na czarny i z łatwością je podnieśli. Nie rozsypało się w proch, wraz ze śmiercią właściciela. W pomieszczeniu zapadła ponura cisza, przerywana szlochami dziewczyn.  
\- To moja wina. - szepnęła Ginny. - Byłam głupia, że tam wyleciałam.  
\- To nie twoja wina, ani niczyja. - powiedział smutno James, klepiąc ją po ramieniu. - Nikt, nic nie mógł zrobić.  
Ginny położyła głowę na klatce Harry'ego. Tak bardzo pragnęła, żeby to był sen. Zaraz się obudzi i uśmiechnie się do niej jak zawsze, lecz nie było czuć bicia jego serca. Po jej twarzy zaczęły spływać gorzkie łzy rozpaczy.


	8. R7 Privet Drive

Harry Potter zerwał się z łóżka wyrwany z koszmaru. Podszedł do okna i odsuwając jedną z zasłon wyjrzał na ulicę. Z pierwszego piętra miał całkiem dobry widok na otoczenie, jednak nic się nie działo. Spokój i cisza. Popatrzył ostrożnie w lewo i prawo wzdłuż ulicy, ale nie zauważył nic podejrzanego. Dlaczego odczuwał ten dziwny niepokój? Privet Drive było całkowicie wyludnione. Zasłony w oknach pozostałych domów były zaciągnięte, a na ulicy nie było żywej osoby. Nikt nie szedł do pracy, nikt nie wybierał się po zakupy.

Harry usłyszał za sobą cichy szelest, jednak nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Pewnie Dudley robi coś w pokoju, albo ciotka Petunia kreci się po kuchni. _Chwila._ Odwrócił się szybko i ujrzał przed sobą dziewczynkę. Jej blond włosy sięgały samej ziemi, a niebieskie oczy prześwietlały jak rentgen. _Coś tu nie gra._ Chłopak rzucił okiem na lusterko stojące obok. W odbiciu dostrzegł swoją szesnastoletnią twarz. Nie powinno go tu być, więc dlaczego stoi w swoim dawnym pokoju?

\- Witaj Harry - dziewczynka odezwała się, a jej głos brzmiał dojrzale, jak na dwunastolatkę.  
Chciał jej odpowiedzieć, spytać się kim jest, co tu robi, ale poczuł, że zaschło mu w gardle. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Blondynka stojąca przed nim, zdawała się czytać mu w myślach. Spojrzała na szafkę po jego prawej stronie, a on ze zdumieniem dostrzegł szklankę wody. Chwycił ją niepewnie i początkowo zmoczył usta, by następnie wziąć większy łyk.

\- Miałeś wysoką gorączkę - powiedziała. - Musiałam robić ci okłady.  
\- Jak długo tu jestem? - zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu na myśl.  
\- Czas w tym miejscu jest na dalekim planie Harry - odpowiedziała. - Możesz tu być jak długo chcesz, a i tak będziesz krócej niż ci się wydaje. Możesz też zostać na zawsze, wtedy czas przestanie się liczyć.  
Powoli pokiwał głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, że dotarły do niego jej słowa. Nie chciał jej dać poznać, że nie wie o czym mówi.  
\- Wszystko zrozumiesz, już niedługo - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego. - Przejdziemy się?

Harry nie wiedział kompletnie nic, ale zgodził się na jej propozycję. Liczył, że dowie się czegoś nowego. Wyszli na ulice, a wszystko wydawało się takie zwyczajne. Gdyby nie ta pustka, Harry by pomyślał, że cofnął się do dawnych czasów, gdy tu mieszkał.  
\- Wstąpimy do baru, dobrze? - spytała uprzejmie. - Dawno nie miałam towarzysza przy posiłku i przy okazji musimy zabrać trochę jedzenia dla więźnia.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową.

Chłopak przez całą drogę do baru rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu ludzi. Nie było nikogo, poza nim i dziewczynką.  
\- Szukasz kogoś konkretnego, Harry?  
Jej pytanie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Popatrzył chwilę na nią, zastanawiając się kim może być.  
\- Dlaczego nikogo nie ma? - spytał. - Czemu jest tu tak pusto?  
\- Oh, ktoś tu jest poza nami - odpowiedziała. - Zajrzymy do niego później. Najpierw zjemy posiłek, zanim mi uciekniesz.  
Gdy dotarli do baru, Harry zajrzał przez okno i stwierdził, że tu też nikogo nie ma. Weszli do środka i usiedli przy stoliku. Po chwili pojawiła się przed nimi pizza i dwie puste szklanki, obok których stała butelka coli. _Dobra, to było dziwne._

\- Wiesz gdzie jesteś? - spytała po chwili dziewczynka.  
\- To mi wygląda na Privet Drive, tylko lekko odmienione - odpowiedział. - Tego baru tu nie było.  
Dziewczynka skinęła głową.  
\- Więc gdzie jesteś, Harry? Co pamiętasz?  
\- Ja... - nagle umilkł, chciał powiedzieć, że nic nie pamięta, ale w jego głowie pojawił się lekki zielony błysk.  
\- Próbuj - uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.  
\- Walczyłem... wałczyłem z Voldemortem... on... on chciał zabić Ginny i wtedy... ja osłoniłem ją... zasłoniłem własnym ciałem - powoli sobie przypominał ostatnie fragmenty wspomnienia.  
\- Więc gdzie jesteś, Harry? - spytała trzeci raz.  
Chłopak spojrzał na nią i nagle krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, kiedy coś sobie uświadomił.  
\- Czy ja... ja nie żyję?  
\- Tak - przytaknęła. - W tej chwili twoja rodzina, dziewczyna, przyjaciele zabrali cię z zakazanego lasu i przenieśli na Grimmaul Place.  
\- Chodź, przejdziemy się dalej - podniosła się i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Harry chwycił ją i wstał, a ona pociągnęła go do wyjścia.  
\- Chciałem ci podziękować, że nade mną czuwałaś - powiedział ze spokojem. - Wspominałaś, że miałem gorączkę, ale już czuję się lepiej.  
Mówiąc to, nie mógł powstrzymać pojedynczej łzy, spływającej mu po poliku.

Dziewczynka puściła jego rękę i teraz radosnym krokiem podskakiwała przed nim, posuwając się cały czas w przód. Słońce powoli zachodziło na horyzoncie, a Harry dalej nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, odkąd tu jest.  
\- Tak dawno nie miałam towarzysza - powiedziała ze śmiechem. - Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Harry.  
Nie wiedział co jej odpowiedzieć. Nie było mu do śmiechu. Nie żyje. Nigdy nie zobaczy już Ginny, rodziców, Syriusza i reszty.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - blondynka zatrzymała się przed budynkiem, który wyglądał jak komisariat policji. Jednak był znacznie mniejszy. Trochę jak sklep osiedlowy, gdzie co rano chodzi się po świeży chleb i mleko na śniadanie.  
Weszli na posterunek. W środku stało tylko małe biurko z krzesłem obok. Na wprost znajdowały się trzy niewielkie cele.

Harry ze zgrozą przyglądał się pierwszej celi. Osoba w niej leżała nieruchomo na podłodze. Nie żyła. Mężczyzna umarł, zatykając sobie uszy dłońmi, jakby nie chciał słyszeć otaczających go głosów. Chciał spoczywać w pokoju. Muchy przysiadały na nim, by po chwili odlecieć w inne miejsce.  
\- Wiesz kto to jest, Harry?  
Chłopak pokręcił głową. Mężczyzna przed nim leżał twarzą do dołu, więc nie mógł dostrzec kim jest.  
\- Początkowo ta cela była przeznaczona dla kogoś innego, Harry. Po części on znalazł się tu z twojego powodu.  
Harry spojrzał na nią, nie rozumiejąc co chce mu przekazać.  
\- To była cela przygotowana dla Bellatriks Lestrange.  
Teraz zrozumiał. Przed nim w celi leżał Glizdogon.  
\- Żałujesz?  
\- Nie - odpowiedział twardo. - Po tym wszystkim co uczynił, musiał tak skończyć.  
Dziewczynka ujęła jego dłoń i powiedziała cicho:  
\- Chodź.  
Poprowadziła go do drugiej celi. Harry'ego zamurował, gdy zobaczył kto jest w środku.  
\- Voldemort.  
Faktycznie przed nim stał Czarny Pan, ale w swojej młodszej wersji, która była jeszcze przystojnym chłopakiem.  
\- Wypuść mnie, pieprzona dziewucho! - ryknął, gdy ich zobaczył. - Zobacz, on nie żyje i po co ci to było? - wskazał na celę obok. - Zemściłaś się już?! On też tak skończy! - machnął ręką w stronę celi po ich lewej stronie. Harry zobaczył tam starca, który siedział ze spuszczoną głową i bujał się lekko w przód i tył.  
\- Widzisz?! - rzucił w jej stronę. - Jesteś zadowolona? Wypuść mnie! Zatrzymaj sobie tego starca, a mnie masz uwolnić! To morderstwo! Masz krew na rękach, kurwo!  
Dziewczynka pokręciła głową. Voldemort widząc to dostał szału. Zaczął rzucać się po całej celi, uderzając ciałem w kraty.  
\- Wypuść mnie!  
Teraz zaczął uderzać głową w kraty, tak że z jego czoła popłynęła krew. Dziewczynka przyglądała się temu ze spokojem. Kiedy Voldemort się zmęczył i usiadł na podłodze, podsunęła mu kijem od szczotki kawałek pizzy i szklankę z colą. Młodsza wersja Czarnego Pana chwyciła szklankę i rzuciła nią w kraty. Szkło rozprysło się po spotkaniu z metalem i rozsypało po podłodze. Następnie wziął pizze, rzucił nią o ziemię i zdeptał butami.  
\- Chuja od ciebie zjem, szmato! - krzyknął. - Nic nie będę jadł! Ogłaszam strajk głodowy!  
Na jego słowa blondynka tylko wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się w stronę celi starca. Złapała Harry'ego za rękę i pociągnęła dalej.  
\- Wracaj tu! Masz tu wrócić i mnie wypuścić, ty pojebana, głupia dziewucho!  
Dziewczynka nawet się nie odwróciła.

\- Wiesz kto to jest, Harry? - spytała, kiedy znaleźli się obok starca.  
Harry patrzył na starca z góry, jednak długie włosy i gęsta broda skutecznie zasłaniały jego twarz.  
\- Cela nie zawsze musi oznaczać, że ktoś zawinił. Czasami wchodzimy do niej sami, wpędzeni przez własne błędy. Zamykamy się za kratami i próbujemy znaleźć wyjście, ale czy nam się to uda?  
\- A on dlaczego tu jest? - spytał Harry.  
\- Zagubił się, podążając niewłaściwą drogą. - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Musi sobie na spokojnie ułożyć swoje myśli. Czy mu się uda? Tego nie wiem. To już zależy tylko od niego.  
\- Kto to jest?  
\- Albus Dumbledore.  
Harry przez chwile nie wiedział co powiedzieć, jednak przypomniał sobie Dumbledore'a, który wspierał go na początku różnych wydarzeń w Hogwarcie i porównał go z obecnym. Miał nadzieję, że dyrektorowi w końcu uda się pokonać kraty i kiedyś staną ramię w ramię do walki z prawdziwym zagrożeniem.

\- Co z Voldemortem?  
\- Nie domyślasz się, Harry? - spytała niewinnie, kiedy stali już przed budynkiem.  
\- To coś w celi, to nie jest prawdziwy on. To jest fragment jego duszy.  
Dziewczynka mu przytaknęła.  
\- Udało ci się zniszczyć fragment, który tkwił w tobie. On nie wyjdzie z tej celi, nawet jak otworzę mu kraty. Zostanie tam na zawsze, cierpiąc w zamknięciu.  
Harry zaczął iść przed siebie w ciszy, kiedy przystanął i odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
\- Co teraz się stanie? Co ze mną będzie?  
\- To zależy od ciebie, Harry.  
\- Czyli?  
\- Masz wybór - powiedziawszy to machnęła ręką, a przed nim pojawiły się dwie drogi. Jedna prowadziła w stronę pustyni, a druga w stronę małej wioski, z której dobiegały radosne odgłosy.  
\- Możesz iść do wioski, gdzie będziesz wiódł spokojny żywot przez całą wieczność. Nigdy ci niczego nie zabraknie. Zapomnisz swoje dotychczasowe życie i rozpoczniesz nowe.  
\- Albo mogę iść w stronę pustyni - stwierdził.  
\- To jest twoja droga przez życie, Harry. Pustynia jest zdradliwa, nigdy nie wiesz czy znajdziesz pożywienie i wodę. Nie wiesz kiedy coś cię zaatakuje i z której strony, albo czy przetrwasz kolejną burzę piaskową. Wszystko zależy od ciebie, Harry, ale pustynia kiedyś się kończy. Kto wie co znajduje się na jej końcu? Może pustka, a może prowadzi do wioski, jak pierwsza droga, tylko dłużej?  
\- Odpowiesz mi na jeszcze jedno pytanie?  
\- Oczywiście, Harry.  
Czarodziej spojrzał jej w oczy, przez chwilę studiując ich odcień.  
\- Kim jesteś?  
Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego, przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Myślałam, że już wiesz. Wszystko dzieje się w twojej głowie, Harry.  
Odwróciła się od niego w stronę dróg.  
\- Wiesz już, którą wybierzesz?  
Harry przytaknął kiwnięciem głowy i ruszył przed siebie.


	9. R8 Przebudzenie

**Grimmauld Place**

 **-** Nic z tego nie rozumiem - w głosie Severusa brzmiała złość. - Jego ostrze zmieniło kolor na czarny, ale nie rozpadło się.  
\- Co to może oznaczać? - szepnęła załamana Lily.  
\- Sami wytwarzaliśmy te ostrza i są one połączone z naszym rdzeniem magicznym - Narcyza kucnęła obok Lily, obserwując emocje przebiegające przez jej twarz - ale nic nam nie wiadomo o takim stanie ostrza. Powinno być szkarłatne lub rozsypać się w proch w momencie śmierci.  
Wszyscy zgromadzeni w kuchni popatrzyli na siebie, ale nikt nie był w stanie rozwiązać zagadki ostrza.  
Ginny leżała obok Harry'ego, wpatrując się w niego zapłakanymi oczami. Nie mogła wybaczyć sobie głupiego zachowania. Temperament Weasleyów doprowadził do śmierci osoby, którą kochała nad życie. Była załamana. Podniosła się w poszukiwaniu szklanki z wodą. Gdy sięgnęła do stołu jej ręka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, a wzrok skupił się na ostrzu. Cały czas było czarne niczym najstraszniejsza noc. Miała wrażenie, że przez ułamek sekundy przez ostrze przemknął szkarłatny błysk. Zamrugała szybko i skupiła się bardziej, jednak nic takiego ponownie się nie wydarzyło.  
\- Cholera jasna - szepnęła i załkała.  
Poczuła na swoim ramieniu delikatną dłoń i ujrzała Lily. W drzwiach stał zmartwiony James i przypatrywał się całej scenie nie mogąc zrobić kroku dalej. Ta chwila odbierała mu wszystkie siły.  
Przypatrywał się Ginny uważnie. Wpatrując się w jej oczy odpowiedział na jej nieme pytanie:  
\- To nie była twoja wina, Ginny!  
Ginny lekko wystraszona jego tonem skuliła się w sobie, ale Lily zaraz wzięła ją w objęcia.  
\- Nikt cię nie wini dziecko.  
\- Ale ja... gdyby nie... - zamarła, gdy Lily przyłożyła jej palec do ust.  
\- Wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Potrzeba czasu. Jego ostrze dalej jest całe.  
Potterowie opuścili pokój, zostawiając ją sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.  
Ginny zawahała się, ponieważ nigdy nad tym się nie zastanawiała, ale postanowiła sięgnąć po miecz chłopaka. Pamiętała jego słowa, że tylko prawowity właściciel ostrza jest w stanie się nim posługiwać i ze zdumieniem przyjęła, że nie jest w stanie oderwać go od stołu. Wstrzymała oddech, zaskoczona zaistniałą sytuacją. Wybiegła z pokoju do pomieszczenia, gdzie przebywali pozostali.  
Gdy pojawiła się w drzwiach, wszyscy skupili na niej swoje spojrzenia, ale ona szła dalej, aż dotarła do pobliskiego krzesła. Opadła na nie, zamykając oczy. Bała się tej rozmowy, ponieważ była to jej ostatnia nadzieja.  
\- Sev? Co możesz mi powiedzieć o waszych ostrzach?  
\- Nie wiele więcej niż wiesz, Gin. Nasz rdzeń magiczny je napędza. Gdy żyjemy są szkarłatne i nikt poza nami nie może się nimi obsługiwać. Jak zginiemy to zamienia się w proch, ale nie umiem ci odpowiedzieć na pytanie, dlaczego jego ostrze stało się czarne.  
Ginny słysząc to zmarszczyła brwi. Po dłuższym milczeniu postanowiła zaryzykować dalszą część pytania.  
\- A jak wytłumaczysz to, że przynieśliśmy tu jego ostrze, a teraz, gdy próbowałam je podnieść, nie mogłam?  
W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Nagle Narcyza zerwała się na równe nogi. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i skupiła wzrok na Ginny.  
\- To oznacza, że w chwili transportu tutaj odszedł na drugą stronę, ale coś lub ktoś postanowił go pchnąć z powrotem do nas.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała Ginny z nadzieją usłyszenia ważnej informacji.  
\- On wraca... - dodała ostrożnie Narcyza.  
Pierwszy na nogi zerwał się Syriusz. Zaraz za nim w drodze do pokoju, gdzie leżał Harry byli pozostali Huncwoci. Łapa nie zatrzymał się przed drzwiami nawet na ułamek sekundy. Wbiegł niemal wyrywając je z zawiasów. Stanął w progu zamurowany, a reszta wpadła na niego z impetem, co spowodowało, że wywrócili się w drzwiach przygniatając go. Od strony łóżka usłyszeli wesoły głos:  
\- Musiało boleć.  
Ginny jako pierwsza wyplątała się z mieszaniny rąk i nóg i dopadła Harry'ego. Chłopak zdążył zobaczyć rudą plamę, a zaraz leżał na łóżku przygnieciony przez swoją dziewczynę. Jej łzy moczyły mu przód szaty, ale w tym momencie to nie było istotne. Przytulił ją jedną ręką, a drugą wziął w objęcia swoją mamę, która wzięła przykład z Ginny.  
W pokoju wybuchł istny chaos, kiedy wszyscy chcieli dowiedzieć się, co się wydarzyło.  
\- Przecież nie mogłem was tak po prostu zostawić. Zanudzilibyście się beze mnie.  
\- Jaki pewny siebie - wykrztusił z siebie Remus, ale w jego głosie słychać było ogromną ulgę, która widniała również na twarzach pozostałych.  
\- Co się wydarzyło w momencie jak oberwałem klątwą?  
Szukał odpowiedzi spoglądając na otaczające go osoby. James, wspomagany przez resztę zaczął opowiadać synowi wydarzenia minionej nocy. Harry siedział w milczeniu uważnie słuchając. Dopowiedział im brakującą część historii o zniszczonym horkruksie i prawdopodobnych paskudnych mękach, przez które musiał przechodzić teraz Voldemort. Cały proces śmierci nie poszedł na marne.  
\- Tylko teraz mamy dwa problemy - wtrącił Sev, a Harry popatrzył na niego pytająco.  
\- Po pierwsze, nie możesz się już dać "zabić" - mówiąc to słowo, uczynił gest cudzysłowu - i musimy wziąć pod uwagę, że Czarny Pan zacznie teraz pilnować swoich horkruksów.  
\- Wydaje ci się, że on wie, że my wiemy, że on wie co tam zaszło? - spytał Syriusz.  
Severus uniósł brew słysząc to pytanie z ust Łapy, ale z odpowiedzią przyszła Narcyza.  
\- Wiemy jedynie tyle, że odczuł ból i to dzięki wizji Harry'ego. Cała sytuacja rozegrała się, kiedy nie było już nikogo w zakazanym lesie. Śmiem przypuszczać, że będzie chciał to ukryć przed nami, a nawet przed swoimi pionkami.  
\- Do tego wie, że wiemy o horkruksach, ale nie jestem pewna czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że wiemy o zniszczeniu jednego z nich. Może pomyśleć, że po prostu zabił Harry'ego - Lily odezwała się pierwszy raz, odkąd tuliła swojego syna.  
\- Nie możemy podejmować żadnych decyzji na szybko - powiedział James. - Musimy przyjąć, że nie zorientował się, że wiemy, ale musimy wybadać ostrożnie teren.  
\- Tak czy inaczej, musimy zdecydować, co robimy i gdzie uderzamy - powiedział Remus.  
Przez cały ten czas Harry siedział na łóżku przytulony przez Ginny i Lily. Odsunął je lekko od siebie i wstał podchodząc do stołu, gdzie leżał jego miecz. Zauważył, że ostrze jest czarne i spojrzał pytająco na Narcyzę i Severusa, którzy zgodnie wzruszyli ramionami dając mu znak, że nie wiedzą co się wydarzyło.  
\- Dziwne - chłopaka zaintrygował wygląd jego ostrego przyjaciela.  
Powiedziawszy to sięgnął ręką do miecza i złapał za jego rękojeść. Udało mu się podnieść go bez problemu, a po ostrzu zaczęły sunąć szkarłatne cienie. Zlewały się leniwie z czarnym kolorem, aż powoli go zdominowały. Po chwili ostrze zaczęło pękać i zanikać, budując się od podstaw. Severus widział, jak mięśnie w ramionach Harry'ego napinają się, a żyły zaczynają pulsować. Ostrze centymetr po centymetrze zastępowało szkarłat purpurą. Chłopak musiał przytrzymać je mocniej, by nie wypadło mu z rąk. Kiedy minęła minuta, która wydawała się dłużyć w nieskończoność, miecz zadrgał kilkakrotnie, następnie się uspokoił.  
Chłopak spojrzał na nich zmęczonymi oczami, jakby miał lada chwila pogrążyć się w głębokim śnie. Wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł jak napełnia go nowa siła. Miecz był wyważony idealnie, jeszcze lepiej niż stary, a myślał, że lepiej być nie może. Nagle zrozumiał.  
\- Przez te wszystkie lata, zawsze towarzyszyła mi cząstka Voldemorta - wyszeptał - zawsze czułem lekki dyskomfort, kiedy musiałem walczyć mieczem. Niewielki, dla niewprawionego szermierza pewnie niezauważalny, ale jednak. Teraz ta cząstka zniknęła, a ja trzymam ostrze w pełni oddane tylko mi. Idealne.  
Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech godny huncwota.

 **Hogwart**

Minęła pierwsza godzina, po której Albus Dumbledore poczuł ogarniającą go niepewność. Brak wieści z zakazanego lasu był mu nie na rękę. Lubił wiedzieć. Gdy upłynęła trzecia godzina miał ochotę walić głową o biurko stojące przed nim. Po upływie pięciu godzin stwierdził, że rozmowa z Voldemortem byłaby ciekawsza od siedzenia w tym przeklętym okrągłym gabinecie. Wstał by rozprostować stare kości z nadzieją, że minie mu ból w krzyżu. Nie był już młodym człowiekiem i musiał się do tego przyznać. Przynajmniej przed sobą.  
Z samego rana w jego gabinecie pojawili się członkowie zakonu zdając raport, który wydawał mu się bezsensowny. Kiedy pojawili się w zakazanym lesie nikogo już nie było. Zaciekawił go tylko jeden fakt, że zdążyli ujrzeć osoby w niebieskich szatach, które deportowały się w pośpiechu. Musiał dowiedzieć się o tym czegoś więcej.  
Pojawienie się Arkentii Rowley odwróciło jego uwagę od zakonników. Przypomniało mu się, ze przed atakiem to ona podważyła jego słowa w wielkiej sali, ale stwierdził, że obróci to na swoją korzyść. W końcu "martwił" się o swoich uczniów. Tak, to będzie dobre do przemówienia, które musiał wygłosić w wielkiej sali by uspokoić nastroje swoich uczniów.

 **Hogwart - opuszczona klasa**

Chwile upływały leniwie, a grupka osób stała w kompletniej ciszy. Draco uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę obeszło go to co stało się z Potterem. Obok niego stała Astoria, która przyglądała się Hermionie i Ronowi, którzy stali w objęciach w rogu sali.  
\- Myślicie, że z tego wyjdzie? - Neville przerwał ciszę.  
Usłyszeli prychnięcie Malfoya, a następnie jego słowa:  
\- Byliśmy z Potterem wrogami pięć lat. Zawsze mnie irytował, że udawało mu się unikać wszystkich min, które mu podkładałem. Teraz, gdy między nami są przyjazne stosunki i jestem w huncwotach, mogę wam śmiało powiedzieć, że to twardy gość. Nie podda się i będzie wkurwiał Voldemorta, aż ten padnie trupem. Macie moje słowo.  
Od strony drzwi usłyszeli powolne klaskanie. Momentalnie odwrócili się w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy szczerzyli się do nich w uśmiechu.  
\- Dobrze powiedziane - chłopak skinął głową w stronę ślizgona.  
Jak na komendę Hermiona i Luna zerwały się do biegu, by dopaść Harry'ego i go wyściskać. Później powoli dołączali do nich pozostali. Po chwili niepewności podeszli również Draco, Astoria, Blaise i Rachel. Poklepali go po plecach ciesząc się, że jest wśród nich.  
\- To, że zdobyłeś się na klepnięcie mnie w plecy, to prawie jak byś wyznał mi publicznie miłość - Harry pokazał zęby w szczerym uśmiechu skierowanym do Dracona, który go odwzajemnił.  
\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się, bo się podniecisz - ślizgon odgryzł się.  
\- Płakałeś? - spytał Harry, kontynuując dogryzanie.  
\- Jasne Potter. Astoria nie nadążała mi chusteczek donosić.  
Na te słowa ludzie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Każdy cieszył się, że Harry jest wśród nich żywy. Draco jeszcze raz klepnął Harry'ego w ramię i wszyscy zgodnie ruszyli do wielkiej sali na śniadanie, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

 **Hogwart - wielka sala / śniadanie**

Albus Dumbledore stał z uniesionymi rękami, by uciszyć uczniów. Zajęło to dłuższą chwilę, ponieważ wszyscy szeptali o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego wieczora. Potrząsnął lekko głową, czując się, jakby był w transie. Gdzieś daleko mignęło mu szczęśliwe wspomnienie związane z jego przemówieniami do wszystkich uczniów, ale zaraz odrzucił od siebie tę myśl. Zauważył, że nauczycielka od obrony mu się przypatruje, ale nie zaszczycił jej dłuższym spojrzeniem.  
\- Jak dobrze wszyscy wiedzą, wczoraj w zakazanym lesie pojawili się śmierciożercy. Dbając o wasze bezpieczeństwo, wezwałem od razu zakon, który uporał się z niebezpieczeństwem i przegonił ich z terenu Hogwartu. Zapewniam was, że taka sytuacja więcej się nie powtórzy i dołożę wszelkich starań w jak najlepszą obronę zamku. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zapomną o tym niemiłym incydencie i będą dalej kontynuowali swoją naukę w dobrych humorach. Wsuwajcie! - kiedy krzyknął ostatnie słowo, na talerzach pojawiły się przeróżne potrawy.  
Wzrok Harry'ego i Severusa przeciął się. Zauważyli, że Dumbledore przypisał całe zasługi swojemu zakonowi. Nie wspomniał, że chciał narazić uczniów na walkę ze sługusami Voldusia.

 **Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta**

Nie znaleźli nic oprócz kamiennych murów i bluszczu. Harry wskazał im dokładną lokalizację, a nawet użyczył swojego wspomnienia, ale nic tu nie było. Syriusz i James dotarli do ślepego zaułka, który zmuszał ich do powrotu. Łapa wkurzony całą sytuacją zrzucił plecak i cisnął nim w pobliską ścianę.  
\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem - wyrzucił z siebie wściekle. - Harry pokazał nam to miejsce we wspomnieniu. Jesteśmy dokładnie tu, gdzie być powinniśmy, a nic tu nie ma!  
James jedynie popatrzył na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Czuł się podobnie, ale nie poddawał się. Powoli, systematycznie zaglądał w każdy zakamarek i szczelinę. Podnosił każdy kamień, który tylko znalazł. Odrzucał je na stos w jedno miejsce, by nie pomylił się, gdzie już szukał, a gdzie nie. Syriusz poderwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do stosu biorąc jeden z większych kamieni. Cisnął nim z całej siły w ścianę przed nim, by dać upust swojej złości i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że kamień przeniknął przez nią.  
\- Eee... James?  
\- Widziałem - Rogacz stał tuż obok i przyglądał się ścianie z ciekawością wypisaną na twarzy.  
\- Musimy to dokładnie sprawdzić - powiedział Syriusz. - I pamiętaj, by wszystko dobrze zapamiętać, żeby pokazać innym wspomnienie.  
Syriusz wziął kolejny kamień i rzucił nim w ścianę obok, jednak ten odbił się od niej. James powtórzył jego gest, ale rzucił w ścianę przed nimi, która była wcześniejszym celem Syriusza. Kamień znowu przez nią przeleciał, jakby jej tam nie było.  
W końcu Rogacz podszedł do ściany i zbeształ w myślach sam siebie za głupi pomysł, który przyszedł mu do głowy. Nie było jednak innego wyboru. Sięgnął w stronę ściany i pozwolił by jego ręka przez nią przeniknęła. Poczuł zimno ogarniające jego ciało. Kiedy spojrzał na Łapę, ten zauważył, że oczy jego przyjaciela stały się czerwone i wypełnione rządzą mordu. Jego druga ręka zaczęła powoli kierować się w stronę szaty, gdzie schowana była różdżka.  
\- James? - zaczął niepewnie Syriusz, ale zaraz się poprawił. - James!  
Syriusz podbiegł szybko do przyjaciela i złapał go za ramię. Ten wyrwany z transu, potrząsnął głową. Jego oczy wróciły do normalnego koloru i usiadł ciężko na ziemi.  
\- Chciałem cię zabić - powiedział słabo, nie patrząc na Łapę.  
\- Jeszcze nie teraz, stary. Jeszcze nie nadszedł mój dzień.  
\- Ale...  
\- Nie! - Syriusz przerwał mu stanowczo. - To nie byłeś ty, tylko magia tej ściany!  
James wyczuł w swojej ręce coś zimnego. Otworzył zaciśniętą pięść i zobaczył w niej pierścień.  
\- Przynajmniej się udało - powiedział bez cienia wesołości w głosie.

 **Grimmauld Place**

\- Co mu jest? - spytała Lily patrząc na męża.  
\- To wszystko przez ten pierścień - odpowiedział Syriusz.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał Remus. - Udało wam się go zdobyć. Co tam się jeszcze wydarzyło?  
Syriusz popatrzył niepewnie na przyjaciół. Wiedział, że muszą im pokazać wspomnienie. James słysząc te pytania odwrócił się w ich stronę i skinięciem głowy udzielił Syriuszowi pozwolenia do wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Lily, Tonks i Remus popatrzyli na Łapę, który powoli za pomocą różdżki uzyskiwał wspomnienie ze swojej głowy.  
Ich poważne spojrzenia uświadomiły go, że zniszczenie wszystkich horkruksów nie będzie łatwą przeprawą. Znajdowali się w ciężkiej sytuacji.


End file.
